A Trip Of Love
by twitwiteller
Summary: Bella wants one thing and that is to go live with her father but her mother wont allow it, so she runs away. On her way to Forks she catchs a ride with a Bronze hair man and finds out it is the trip of her life: ALL HUMANS RR
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

Hope you guys like my story i didn't like my other one so please Review

I have had it i told myself, my mother couldn't stop me from seeing my father i haven't seen him seen i was 10 i am now 18 i am adult she just doesn't get it, i hate living with ever since she married, Phil she has changed she wont let me go out or do anything.

Right now she is at work and so was Phil, i was packing my bag and i was going to live with my dad i couldn't take it anymore. I didn't have any money well i did i think just for food. See in Phoenix they didn't have any trains but they had one bus that comes like once every week. I couldn't afford a plan ticket so i was thing about catching a ride.

I know it is stupid but at least my mother didn't know where was, and i couldn't walk all the way cause it takes like 5 days to get there. I got everything i owned and i went out the front door and i was never going to come back here ever again. I didn't leave a note saying where i was going or if i was ever going to see her again. I started walking.

All i could see was the road and it was miles and miles long. I walked and walked and walked i started to get dizzy from the sun. I sat down and got the water from my bag and drank most of it. I sat there looking around and there was no on in site. How was i going to get a ride? I am not going to get anywhere for food. Shit this can't be happening. That was until i heard a car sound.

I looked up and saw a sliver convertible with no roof. I stood up and waved my hand hoping the person would stop. As the car came closer i saw a man wearing sunnies and had bronze hair, he looked around 19 or 20 years of age. He saw me a pulled up and looked at me.

"where you headed?" he said me with his velvet voice

"uhmm forks Washington do you know where that is?" i asked hoping he knew where it was

"oh really i am going there for the holidays to see my family, have you always lived there?" he asked me as he got out of the car and help me with my bag

"ah no my dad lives there i am going to go live with him" i told him

"oh uhmm if you don't mind me asking who is your father i might know him?" he asked looking at me

"Charlie Swan" i told him

"yep Chief Swan " he said "yeah" i said back " yeah sure i will give you a lift but you know it takes around 5 days to get there?"

"yeah" i said laughing

"well you can hop in" he said going around to the driver side

"thank you, really thank you Mr uhmm-" i said not knowing his name

"Cullen Edward Cullen but call me Edward i am to young to be called Mr Cullen" he said laughing, he was gorgeous.

"ok well i'm bella , Bella Swan" i said

"cool ...bella" he said smiling and then started to drive off

"so may i ask why would you want to leave phoenix where it is nice , hot and sunny and moved to forks where it is cold and cloudy?" he asked

"it's a long story" i said putting my sunnies on from my hand bag

"well it is a long trip?" he said looking at me and then back at the road

I laughed "my mum never really wanted me to see my dad she just changed when she got re-married..and i couldn't take it so i am kinda running away" i told him

"wait your running away from home?" he asked me

"yeah" i said laughing , cause in a millon years i wouldn't think about running away from home but now i really am

"well that's interesting" he said with a crocked smile at me

"so is there a reason why your going to forks?" i asked him liking our conversation

"well my semester has finished and i decided to go visits home then go partying" he said

"oh thats sweet" i told him laughing

"uhmm look i am really sorry but i only have a little bit of cash on me" i told him , nervous

"oh thats ok " he said "but i will pay you back when we get to fork, it is just my mum wouldn't let me get a job cause she knew i would buy a plane ticket and go to forks so i just found money around the house" i told him

"like i told it is fine" he said smiling at me

"how old are you?" i asked him as he laughed "19 why?"

"oh i was just wondering...i'm 18" i told him "really?" he asked

"yeah why?" i asked

"oh you just look younger thats all" he said.

We drove for about 5 hours and we talked about our interests and how long he was staying at is parents place and he was studying in collage was history and English he wanted to become a teacher. Which i thought suited him. I told him i wanted to become a photographer and that i loved it.

The sun was going down and i watched it as it showed the shadows of trees, and it was all beautiful until my belly grumbled.

"are you hungry?" he asked me

"ah a little haven't had anything since breakfast today" i told him

"what? You haven't eaten all day? Why didn't you tell me?" he asked

"i was to busy talking to you and i had some water in my bag" i said

"well we can go stop for dinner i think that there is a hotel there to that we can stay for the night that ok with you?" he asked me as he took of his sunnies and then i saw his beautiful green eyes

"yeah sure" i said as i could keep my eyes off his face

"cool"

We got to the hotel which was crappie it looked like junk but this was the only one that was close and the next one was 3 hours away and i told Edward this one was fine i didn't want him getting tired.

We walked up to the counter and there was a young girl there with her iPod in her ears and was looking at a magazine. I looked to Edward who was smiling at me.

"hello?" Edward said she just kept looking at her magazine

"uhmm Hello" Edward said again banging on the table then she looked up

"oh yeah what do you want ?" she asked

"uhm well do you have any rooms available?" Edward asked

"yes one it is the honeymoon suite would you like it?" she said looking tired and bored

"oh uhm no other rooms?" Edward asked

"no sir who you like the room it is only $50 for the night and you can have the champagne that is in there" she said and i laughed and she looked at me and glared

"uhm sure fine we will have the suite.. is that ok with you?" he asked me

"yeah i'm fine with it" i said

"ok here" he said adding her a 50 dollar note

"Edward i can pay half" i said

"no it is fine i got it" he said smiling " is there any food that we can have?" he asked the girl

"yes there is a kitchen in the main room go for your life" she said not caring at all , i looked at Edward who gave me a weird look about what she said

"here is your room key, room 26 have a great night" she said putting her earphones in her ear and looking at her magazine again.

"thats was ...was" i said laughing

"mmm yes" Edward said.

We got to out room and Edward opened the door and there was a king bed which look dirty there was a small brown couch, we walked in and there was a bathroom and it looked filthy.

"well i can see why it is the honeymoon suite" i said as he laughed

"her well i will have the couch and you can have the bed" he said

"no way you payed for this room you can have the bed and i will take the couch"

"bella i really don't mind" he said

"but-" he cut me off " lets go get something to eat ok we will talk about it later" he said looking at me

"fine" said as we both walked out of the room and down to the main room and into the kitchen. The kitchen was big and they had pretty much any food that was there. We made sandwiches and ate them and talked about what time we were going to leave in the morning.

We walked back to our room and i went to the bathroom and washed my face. I looked in the mirror and saw Edward taking off his top and putting on another one. He turned around and i quickly looked away.

I walked back into the room and i saw Edward turning on the tv.

"well none of the channels work on the Tv" he said and walked over to the couch and laid down on it.

"you know i am sleeping there" i said to him

"whatever" he said, i walked over to the bed i pulled the blanket and a cockroach ran out of it, is squealed and ran away form the bed

"what is it" he said

"a cockroach just came out of the bed" i said looking at the bed discussed.

"yuk well uhmm then you can sleep on the couch i will sleep on the floor"

"uhmm we can share the couch" i said "well it is really small and i don't think we both will fit on it"

"well how about we open this bottle of champagne and we can see who falls asleep first and then the other person will just have to do" i said

"fine crack it open" he said

We open the champagne and talked we where getting kinda drunk and Edward looked around the room more and found another two bottles of red wine. We opened then and i was getting dizzy, we were both on the couch sitting looking at each other, all i really remember was me and Edward talking and then i went to blink and my eyes wouldn't open i was just so tired and then i went black.

I woke up and saw the dirty room clearer from the sunlight, then i realized i was in someone's lap. I looked up and saw Edward and he was leaning his head on the back of the couch and his arms over my body. I sat up and my headed was pounding, i wish i didn't drink last night.

I looked over to Edward and shock him awake "Edward" i said "Edward" i said a little louder and then his eyes opened.

"sorry but i think we should get going on the road" i said

"yeah ok uhmm jesus my head is spinning" he said rubbing his head

"i know so is mine, but i thought i should wake you up cause we don't want to waist time" i said

"yeah well you can get changed and i will get us some coffees" he said walking to the door

"ok i'll meet you down at the car" i said as he closed the door

I got changed into new jeans and a new t-shirt, i got all my stuff and looked at the room one last time to see if i left anything and then closed the door. I walked to the car and saw Edward leaning against it with two coffees in his hands and was sipping at one, i approached him and he gave me the other coffee.

"thank you" i said grabbing it

"your welcome lets go" we got into the car and started to drive. I watched the sun rise up into the sky and i watched the clouds went by. It came down into the middle of the day and Edward pulled over, i looked over to him, and said

"whats wrong"

"nothing i am just really tired i can't drive anymore i need a nap" he said adjusting his seat so he was laying down.

"oh ok uhm you have a nap i think i might call my dad" i said getting out of the car

"good luck finding service" Edward said to me

I walked off to the empty road and looked both ways and no one was there in sight, i dialled his number but no one answered. I decided to walk a little just to stretch my legs, i was also thinking what my mum was doing? Would she be missing me?

I walked back over to the car and Edward had his sunnies on and he had a hat over his head so he wouldn't get sunburnt. i really liked Edward and i really needed to thank him so i leaned down and kissed his cheek, then he moved and sat up and looked at me

"what was that for?" he asked

"oh uhmm i just wanted to thank you for everything" i said blushing

"oh well your welcome, did you call your dad?" he asked

"no he didn't answer so i might call him later" i said

"hey you know if you want me to keep driving i can-" i cut him off

"no it is fine i think i might take some pictures and walk around" i said

"bella i can stay awake and talk with you i just hate the driving" he said

"well get out of the car and come for a walk" i said as i went to get my camera

"ok" he said sitting up and opening his door and standing up and stretching.

"come this way and i will take some pictures" i said as i walked and he followed me

I took some nice pictures of the desert and the empty road and then i wanted a picture of me and Edward.

"hey Edward i need a picture with you" i said

"ok where do you want to put the camera?" he asked

I put the camera on the top of the bonnet of his car and it was on timer, i walked over to Edward who was standing, he wrapped his arms around me, which felt nice

"make sure you smile" i said to him

"i will" he said back to me and then the flash went off, his arms released from my waist and i walked over to grab my camera and i looked at the picture. I was prefect i loved it, it had the background of the desert and the sun up in the background and just me and him.

"thats a good picture" i heard Edward say over my shoulder

"yeah it is i like it" i said to him

"ready to get back on the road?" he asked

"yep lets go" i said getting back into my sit, we started driving again. I took some more pictures as we were driving and i look back at Edward who was looking at the road, and then i took a picture of him

"did you just take a picture of me?" he asked looking at me

"maybe" i said being cheeky " i like it it is a nice one of you" i said to him

"sure it is" he said.

The sun started to go down and it was beautiful, i kneeled up from my seat on to my knees and i could feel the wind in my hair and i took pictures of the sunset. I smiled cause for once in a long time i was happy.

Then suddenly Edward pulled over to the curve and it had a sign saying for "campers to camp out here for stop".

"ahh are we camping?" i asked him

" no i don't have any tent but you can sleep in the back seats and i will sleep in the front seat" he said

"uhmm ok" i said and climbed over to the back seats and used my bag of clothes as a pillow. I couldn't get to sleep but it was nice just looking up at the stars.

"bella" i heard Edward say

"yeah" i said back to him

"i just wanted you to know that i like having your company" he said

"i glad you do, i like spending time with you too" i said, he the leaned up from his seat and climbed over to the back seats and i moved so he could lay down.

"here i will lay on the back of the seats and you can lay next to me" he said i didn't really get what he was saying but i went with it.

When he laid down i laid down and he wrapped his arms around me so we were cuddling and i like it. His lips were right next to my ears and i could feel his warm breath on my face, and then he kissed my cheek "thank you" he said and the he fell asleep, not long after him i fell asleep in his warm arms.


	2. Liking This

**BPOV **

**I hope you all like this Chapter please keep reviewing :)**

I woke up with my face burning from the sun, i slowly opened my eyes and it was bright. I leaned up and i saw Edward still asleep, i felt sorry for him because he has been driving so much i should let him sleep, i saw he had his keys in his pocket, i slowly pulled them out not wanting to wake him. I got the keys and moved to the front seat, i turned on the car and drove away slowly, by belly grumbled and i totally forgot we didn't eat dinner, then i saw a sign saying "food Stop" 1 mile. I could drive there and wake up Edward so we could get something to eat.

I pulled in to the parking lot and there was only our car and a truck. I stepped out of the car and stretched my arms and legs and i neck cracked a little but it felt good. I looked over to Edward who was so peaceful sleeping. Last night when we when he kiss my check last night was really nice and i liked it.

"Edward" i said and shaking his foot that was sticking out of the car

"mmm" was all he said, i laughed

"i sorry to wake you but i think you should have something to eat cause you didn't have anything to eat last night" i told him

"ok" he said sitting up and looking around and looked confused "did you drive here?" he asked

"ah yeah , it was just that you looked so peaceful when you were asleep and i woke up early so..." i said to him

"oh thanks for letting me sleep" he said with a crocked smile

We walked into the cafe and ordered our food. We ate our meals in silence, he didn't even really look at me, and i didn't know why. We got some sandwiches for the road so when we get hungry we can eat them. I payed for the breakfast and he payed for the gas and we were on the road again.

When we were on the road i started to read my book that i head from home **Wuthering heights **i have read this book about a million times but it just cant get enough of it. We still weren't talking so i decided to see what was wrong.

"hey are you mad at me?" i asked him

"why would i be mad at you? ..i don't even know" he said back and my heart was crushed

"oh..." i said back looking back at my book, i never thought Edward would ever say something like that to me. I closed my book and just looked at all the bush we passed and i looked up at the sky.

"so do you have a girlfriend?" i asked him just cause i wanted to hear his voice

"no" was all he said and he turned on the radio and listen to the music that was on, what was his problem? Was he mad at me that i drove his car or did i say something wrong? If he wanted to ignore me, i will ignore him. I thought this trip was going to be fun, i guess i was wrong

We pulled up into a hotel that was actually decent, we got our own rooms this time and i told him i would pay but he said he would. Our rooms where next to each other, i got to my door and i went to say goodnight but he just opened his door and walked in without saying anything. "asshole" i said in a whisper, then i put my key in the door and walked in. This hotel was nice it had cream walls and a double bed on the wall and a nice clean bathroom.

I had a shower cause i was so dirty, i put the white robe and decided to order room service cause i was starving. I got spaghetti which was really nice i also got a coke that i had a craving for. I put on the tv and watch a random movie that was on.

I began to think why Edward was acting like this, maybe he didn't want me to be in the car anymore, like if he just wanted to be in the car alone or was sick of paying for me. I should just catch a ride with someone else. I went to bed early and i had most of my things packed.

I woke up at 5am and decided to walk and see if i could get another ride. I walked out of the room and onto the road and started walking. I watched the sunrise and it was so pretty. It was around 6am when a truck came by. I waved my arms and he pulled over towards me.

"where you headed little darlin?" the old man asked be, he was a bit fat and had a beard

"Forks Washington" i said

"well i am not going that far but i can drop you off at the next truckers stop which is about 10 hours away that good?" he said

"sure thanks" i said and climb up the big truck and put my bag in the back seat

This man was nice i thought he was going to be a weirdo but he was really nice. He does this job just for extra money. He has a wife and two girls back where he lives. His eldest is pregnant and he was excited about being a grandfather.

We stopped at the truckers stop it was around dinner time we had dinner together and he payed for me and he said that it was nice that he had my company and then he left. I decided to stay there for a little while longer i had my coffee and i looked outside and it started to rain. "great" i told myself i cant walk in the rain so i guess i was staying here for a while until it stops.

I leaned my head back on the seat and then i fell asleep. I woke up to someone shaking my body

"Bella" i heard my name, i opened my eyes and saw Edward

"oh uhmm" i said sitting up

"why did you leave?" he asked me

"i..mmm" i couldn't answer him i just got my stuff and push him out of the way i walked outside and it was still raining "crap" i said

"bella where are you going" i hear Edward say behind me

"i can get a lift to forks ok" i told him " you don't have to worry about me anymore"

"what are you talking about?" he said i ignored him and walked into the rain and stated to walk

"bella!" Edward yelled "bella stop!" i heard him say

"bella please get in the car" he said

I turned around and saw him in the rain behind me. "no" i said to him "the reason i left was because i knew you didn't like my company and i know you hated paying for everything" i said to him

"What? Bella , i did like your company" he said walking towards me

"no you do-" i was cut of by his lips on mine. He kissed me passionately, his lips where so warm and soft they were perfect. Our kiss went for long we just stood there in the rain kissing. I pulled away from the kiss to catch my breath

"the reason why i wasn't talking to you was cause i like you and i didn't believe it cause i have never like someone like this before" he said

"why ..why didn't you tell me, i thought you hated me" i said

"come here" he said pulling me out of the rain and under the shelter

"i like you bella, i don't know how but over the 2 days with you..." he couldn't finish

" i like you too" i said back to him "sorry i didn't tell you i was leaving" i said to him

He laughed and then said " i thought you were kidnapped or something happened to you" he said

" well i am fine" i said to him i kissed his cheek and wrapped my arms around his neck and then into a hug.

"we should get out of these wet clothes" he said "yeah" i said laughing

We got changed and i was nice and dry, i walked back outside and Edward was putting my bag into his the boot of his car. He closed it and looked over to me. "get in the car" he said with a crocked smile. I walked over to the other side and sat down onto the seat.

He started to drive off and then he started talking "so how did you get to the truckers stop?" he asked me

"i got a ride with this truck driver" i said and laughed

"a truck driver?" he said looking at me "yeah ...he was actually nice" i said "and he told me he liked my company" i said and laughed

"har har your so funny" Edward said to me.

We had being driving for about an hour and i fell asleep again. Then i remember someone picking me up but i was too tired to open my eyes to see who it was or where i was going. The suddenly i was in a soft warm bed. I felt someone brush hair away from my face and then kiss my forehead

"goodnight Bella" i heard a Edwards voice and then i fell back asleep

I woke up the next morning to Edward next to me in the bed. I was in another Hotel this hotel was also nice like the other one. I got up out of the bed and went to the toilet. I washed my face and looked in the mirror. I didn't know how Edward liked me i looked hideous i had black bags under my eyes and i looked run down.

I went to my bag and got out new clothes for today and i went to have a shower. I washed my hair and shaved my legs. I got out of the shower feeling nice and awake. I put my clothes on and i put on just a little bit of makeup just to look and little sexy.

I walked out of the bathroom and saw Edward there sitting up in the bed. "hey sleepy head" i said to him.

"hey how long have you been up for?" he asked me

"oh not long i just had a shower i was just waiting for you to wake up" i said to him walking over to sit on the bed next to him

"did you have a nice sleep?" i asked him pushing his hair away from his face

"yeah i did , you passed out in the car so i had to pick you up and carry you to the room" he said laughing

"yeah i remember, why don't you have a shower and i will order room service for us that I am paying for" i told him

"fine ok but just this once" he said getting out of the bed and into the bathroom, then i heard him say "oh i forgot" he came out of the bathroom and walked over to me and kissed my cheek. I smiled at him " oh and you look pretty today" he said walking back into the bathroom smiling at me.

I ordered us bacon and eggs and two coffees. He came out of the bathroom and his hair was wet and he just had a towel on. I looked at him and then looked away. I searched throw my bag and looked for my phone. Once i found it i had 18 miss calls from mum.

"hey Edward i am just going to make a call" i told him stepping out of the room

"ok" he said putting on a t-shirt.

I dialled my mum's number and waited for her to answer "bella?" i heard my mother's voice

"mum" i said back i didn't know what to say

"where are you bella i was worried sick about you?" she said

"mum i am going to go live with dad ok, you cant stop me i am an adult" i told her

"bella i am sorry, i haven't been a good mother but honey please come home" she said

"no i am not coming home" i told her in a angry voice "mum you have just changed ever since you married Phil and i hate it" i told her " you use to be my best friend but you turned in the person i hate" i said and i started crying

"Sweetie i am so so sorry, i want you to come back home please" she begged "no mum i am not coming back and down try and bring me back home" i said and hung up. I took a big breath and walked back into the room.

"are you ok?" Edward asked me

"oh yeah i'm fine" i said wiping my eyes, he walked over and pulled me into a hug. I buried my face into his chest. I was missing home like my room and my stuff but i didn't the people there. he started to rubbed circles around my back and sooth me. I then pulled away from his hug and looked at him.

"i'm fine" i said "are you sure?" he asked me

"yeah i good ..so you ready to go?" i asked him smiling to show him i was ok

"yeah i'm ready, we can just have our breakfast that will be here soon" he said rubbing my arms

"ok i am just going to fix myself up" i said thinking i had makeup running down my face

I fixed my makeup and i and brushed my hair again just to make it look nice. I walked out and saw Edward he was sitting on the table and there were two plates of food there. i walked over to him and sat down next to him. We ate our breakfast and got our bag and headed to the car. It was around 8:30am when we left and we were making good time i think.

When we were on the road the sky was cloudy and dark. It looked like it was going to storm. "i looks like it is going to storm" i said to Edward then he looked up and the sky

"yeah i guess it does hopefully it doesn't cause i hate putting the roof up" he said as i laughed

I unbuckled my seat belt and climb to the back seat and i sat behind Edward and wrapped my arms around his shoulders and that made my hands on his chest. I moved my face so that my head was on his shoulders and my lips were touching his neck. He rubbed my arms with his hand and moved his head back and kissed the side of my face.

We stop for at a gas station and got meat pies for lunch, and some water. I took some pictures of the view and the sky was clearing up so it looks like we weren't going to have a storm. I had a nice view of 3 mountains that look amazing. I stood up on a big rock that was there while Edward was filling the car. I took about 20 photos of it. Then i felt someone pull me back from the rock and i screamed and fell back in to someone's arms.

I looked up and saw Edward face and he had a crocked smile. "that was mean" i told him

"hey i could have been worst" he said " what if i didn't catch you" he said

"well then i would be in pain" i said standing up , i then got my camera and took a photo of Edward who was looking at the sky. He then looked at me " I'm deleting that" he said reaching for my camera. But i ran "NO YOUR NOT!" i said screaming while running, i was almost to the car until, strong arms picked me up and started tickling me.

"no ...Edward ...please" i said laughing in between.

"are you going to deleted it?" he said stopping

"maybe" i said "just please don't tickle me" i said giving him puppy dog eyes.

"fine ok but if i see that camera not with you i am going to delete it" he said leading me to the car.

We started to drive and i was reading my book and then i felt something drop on me. I thought it was a rain drop and i look to my shoulder and it was bird shit "YUK!" i screamed making Edward look over at me

"what is-"he stopped and cracked up laughing "stop laughing it isn't funny" i said to him about to cry, i cant believe i got shat on by a bird this was hell

"i'm...i'm sorry" he said giggling

"shut up just get me a tissue" i said getting mad at him

"here" he said handing me a tissue and a bottle of water to wash it. Stepped out of te car and poured water onto my shoulder and wiped it with the tissue. " i have to change my top" i said to Edward, get up and got my bag. "can you had me a black top" i told him, he threw it over to me, i was about to take of my top but Edward was still looking at me.

"turn around" i said to him

"oh sorry" he said turning to face the other way.

I took of my top and put on my new clean one. I got back into the car and looked at Edward who was smiling and about laugh. I gave him a glare and said "shut up and drive"

We drove for about another 6 hours and we stopped for dinner. There was finally a McDonalds we had our feast of McDonalds which was to die for. I hadn't had McDonalds in ages. We talked about our great this was and how fun it was. We talked for so long we didn't realize that it was late.

"excuse me, how far is the next stop?" asked Edward to the lady at the counter

"the next stop would be another 5 hours" she said

Edward look at me saying we couldn't drive there. "oh but about half an hour there is a place where you can camp" she said

"really? " i asked

"yeah" she said smiling "thank you so much" Edward said.

When we go to the camper area, there was no one there just us. "well i guess we have to sleep in the car" he said

"yeah well it was comfy last time" i said remembering , that was the night he kissed my cheek.

"well you can have the back if you want" Edward said "can you sleep in the back too?" i asked him

"cause you're like a blanket for me" i told him "sure" he said and climbed over the back and laid down next to me and wrapped his arms around me. I looked up at the sky and looked at the clouds in the sky. "hey Edward" i said

"mmm" he said with his eyes closed "what are we going to do when we get to forks?" i asked him

"we can hang out and do stuff together" he said "like a couple?" i asked him then his eyes opened and he looked at me and smiled "yeah like a couple" he said. "can i kiss you?" he asked, i nodded and leaned into his face.

Our lips met and loved together, i brought my hand up to his head, and put my fingers through his hair and pulling him closer, wanting more of him. He pulled away from the kiss and our foreheads where touching. "i got butterflies" i said giggling. He laughed, then kissed me again and said "sleep"

"ok" i said closing my eyes and falling asleep.

**PLEASE REVIEW love Annabelle xxxx**

**Next Chapter should be up soon **


	3. We Made It

**BPOV**

**Hope you like this one :) please review ! please **

Edward and i drove the next day all day and only 2 stops. We got to a hotel which was our last sleep together cause after our sleep we would be in forks in 6 hours so i was hoping it would be a nice night together, but i couldn't wait to get to forks and see my dad.

We were in our room doing our own things, he was watching tv and i was reading my book. Then i said to him "you know this is our last night on the trip" i said to him, he looked up and me " yeah i guess it is, be we can still see each other at forks, i mean it is a small town" he said laughing

"yeah i guess" i walked over to the bed where he was laying and cuddled up to his side. "i am going to miss it just being me and you on the road" i said "me too...but we can do it again" he said kissing my hair.

We had our dinner and went to bed early, so we could get up early and be on the road. We slept in the bed but i just couldn't sleep, i just kept looking at him i could see his face from the moon light. He was beautiful, his skin was pale in the light and he had prefect jaw line.

Later in the night i finally got to sleep but when i just got some good sleep, Edward was waking me up so we could leave. We checked out and got to the car. We hopped in and drove, not long after driving i fell asleep.

I was again woken up by Edward saying we should get something to eat. We were half way and i thought the trip was going so quick. I stayed awake when we got back in the car, i played with Edwards hair while he was driving, and took pictures with him while he was driving which i know was dangerous.

I stop taking pictures and looked at all the ones i took from the trip. I had a million on the views we had and then i saw me and Edwards first picture together. We were standing next to each other and his arms where around my waist. I liked this picture.

"would you look at that" he said

"at what?" i asked then i saw a big sign which had FORKS written on it. "oh my god, we made it" i said being excited , i cant believe we made it. I took pictures of the sign and the forest. It was beautiful i cant believe i made it. " you should see your face" i heard Edward say , i laughed "are you happy to be home?" i asked him "yeah..yeah i am" he said smiling at me "and i am glad your hear with me"

We showed me all the shops and places to go to get good food and cloths, he showed me the police station and he showed me the high school he went to the library and the diner. " do you know where my dad lives?" i asked him

"you don't know where he lives?" he asked me

"ah no i have never been to his house" i said "yeah i know where he lives his house is coming up" he said " my house is further up" he said. Edward pulled up into a small white house, two story and a tree at the front of it, and a police car and a orange truck. "this is where he lives?" i asked him

"yeah, do you want me to come in with you?" he asked

"no its ok , you go to your family, i'll call you later" i said, getting my bag

"ok i'll talk later with you" he came leaned in and gave me a kiss on the lips and drove away. I walked up the front stairs with my bag and approached the door.

I knocked twice and waited for someone to open the door. I heard footsteps and the door swung open. I saw his face, he look just like me but with darker hair and a beard. "dad?" i asked

"bella?, is that ...is that you?" he asked

I nodded as tears came to my eyes, "oh bella" he said brining me into a hug, i wrapped my arms around him tight. He then let go and looked at me surprised and happy. "oh come in" he said grabbing my bag. I walked in the house had a loving touch to it.

"do you want something to drink or eat?" he asked me

I looked at him and smiled "i'm fine" i said to him "so how long are you staying?" he asked me

" oh well, i uhmm kind of ran away from home" i told him with my smile fading

"what bella why would you do that?" he asked me "well living with mum was miserable and she just changed because of Phil and.." i had nothing else to say

" so you were thinking about living here with me?" he asked

"yeah well i was hoping you would let me" i said

" of course you can live with me bella , but you know your mother wont be happy when she fines out-" i cut him off

"i already told her i was coming here and i said i was an adult and i can make my own decisions" i told him

"well ok" he said coming back over to me and pulling me again into a hug. " i missed you bells" he said

"i missed you too dad" i told him back

"well i have an extra room here hoping you would always vists so now i guess it is all yours" he said leading me up the stairs. The house walls were a dark cream colour, he had pictures on the wall of the forest and animals. My room was nice i had a front window of the forest and double bed. I had a desk and a wardrobe and a mirror, The walls where a light cream and it was nice and bright.

"this is nice" i told him "i am glad you like it... well i will let you unpack and then we can go out for dinner at the diner ok?" he asked

"sure sounds like fun" i said. I unpacked my stuff and went back down stairs, i found my dad watching football on the tv. I sat next to him smiling "so how has school going?" he asked me

"i finished school, i graduated, about 2 weeks ago so i'm on holidays" i told him

"oh thats good more things for you and me to do" he said.

We drove to the diner which was small but full, there where people drinking and eating. We walked in and a man with blond hair who was handsome came up to us.

"Charlie, good to see you" he said shaking my dads hand

"you two, Carlisle this is my daughter bella, she is living with me now" he said cheerfully

"it is nice to meet you bella" Carlisle said to me smiling "you two" i said back. Then a lovely women with light brown hair came over she was beautiful and was pale. "bella this is Carlisle wife Esme" my dad said as i shakes with esme "nice to finally meet you bella, i have hear so much about you" she said , i laughed " its nie to meet you two.

" let me just get our daughter she would be happy to met you" esme said walking back the table they were sitting at, she then brought over a small tiny girl, she had spiky brown hair and was also pale and beautiful. "bella this is Alice our daughter well one," esme said

"its nice to you met you" i said smiling at her "you too" she said smiling back at me " come sit down you two and eat with us," Carlisle said , we walked over to the table which had enough seats for everyone, but we still had an extra seat.

"so are you an only child?" alice asked me

"yeah but i wish i had a brother or sister" i told her

She laughed " i have 1 brother and 1 sister, by brother should be here soon, he is just at home, he fell asleep" she said.

"oh cool, ...so do you know where to shop around here?" i asked her

"are you kidding me?...i know every shop here i am a shopping freak" she said as i laughed at her words.

"ok so maybe we can go shopping cause i didn't pack much, and there not really warm cloths" i said

"thats cool lets go tomorrow" she said "ok" i said back

"oh bella where going to be such goo friends , i know it" she said smiling at me. " oh my brother is here" she said, i looked back and saw Edward, he looked at me a smiled "bella this is Edward our son " esme said to me

"nice to meet you" Edward said to me winking "you too" i said back smirking at him. We had our dinner and talked, Edward had Alice is younger sister and an older sister who was rose. Alice had a boyfriend named Jasper, who came later in the night. I went to the toilet and i was coming out of the door and someone pulled me by the arm and pushing me outside, in the back of the diner. It was Edward. Then he pushed me up against the wall and his lips crushed against mine. I kissed him back, wrapping my arms around his body, wanting more and more of him. I pulled away, thinking that people would think i was missing "i have to get back inside" i said to him

"mm don't go" he said kissing my cheek and then my lips," i have too" i sad against his lips

"ok well what are you doing later tonight?" he asked

"well i was thinking about sleeping but, what were you thinking about?" i asked him smirking

"uhmm just stay awake until 12:30 ok" he said walking back into the diner, i followed him, and sat back down at my seat. Alice and i talked about our interest, she said her sister was coming home for the holidays tomorrow afternoon.

It became to a end of the night we made plans with the Cullens we were going to go over there house, tomorrow night, for dinner. I said goodbye to Alice and Jasper, as well as esme and carlisle. I looked over to Edward who was by his car and smiled at him. He then mimed "stay up" i laughed.

When Charlie and i got home , we both said our goodnights and he gave me a kiss on the head and saying he was glad i was here. I went into my room, and got my laptop. I had put all the pictures i took on my laptop, i went throw them again, and looked at all of the ones i took of Edward, he was so gorgeous. Then i heard "tap..tap" i looked at window and then saw a little rock fly and it it with another "tap"

I got up from my bed and walked over to the window and saw Edward there. i opened it wide and stack my head out. "what are you doing?" i asked him , not to loud so i wouldn't wake up Charlie.

"oh good you stayed awake" he said, he then stood up on the bin that was next to the house. "are you crazy?" i said to him. Then he jump and his hands got to my window and he climbed in. I moved out and told him to be quite.

"well that was fun" he said standing up right, i just shook my head and smirked at him then walked back over to my bed.

"hey whats wrong" he said following me and sitting down next to me on my bed

"nothing, just don't get caught ok" i said

"i wont get caught , i am Edward Cullen" he said proudly , i laughed at him and then laid back on my bed.

"you look tired , do you want me to go?" he said "no, no stay" i said pulling him next to me.

We started to make out for a while until, i pulled away from him. "when are we going to tell peple about us?" i asked

"soon" he said kissing me again, i put my fingers on his lips telling him "no"

"well soon ok, we will just tell them one day and they won't be mad, i think they would love it" he said

"how will you know they would love it?" i asked

"cause Alice wanted me to ask you out on a date and my mother agreed" he said laughing

"oh well thats..." i said laughing.

Edward left not long after that, i watched him climbed out the window and jump onto the floor and then started to walk. He must have walked here. I closed my window and got into bed and fell straight asleep.

The next morning i woke up and went down stairs and found a note on the table.

_Hey bells_

_Sorry I had to go to work early today, I'll meet you at the Cullen's tonight, Edward or Alice will pick you up. _

_Love Charlie _

I made my breakfast and got dressed to go shopping with alice as she said she would pick me up at 11am. I dressed in jeans and a top. I heard a knock at the door and ran down stairs to open it. I saw Alice happy as ever.

"hey Bella" she sang

"hey Alice" i said to her "so you ready to go?" she asked

"yep let me just get my jacket" i said.

She took me to a million cloths shops. We had lunch together and when we sat down and people passed by us. She was telling me about everyone that went pass, she knew everyone. We went pass a photography shop, which i wanted to see.

"hey Alice i am just going to see this shop" i said to her

"ok do you want me to come cause i was going to go into that store?" she said

"no its fine go ahead i'll meet you there" i said and walked into the store

It had pictures on the wall of the forest and sunsets and animals. I walked up to the counter and they was no one there. i ran the bell on the desk and an old lady came out, she had brown and blond hair and she looked like she was in her late 50s.

"hi how can i help you" she asked in a polite voice

"uhmm i was just wondering if you were looking for business?" i asked

"well , i could use a little help cause i am getting older" she said as i laughed

"do you know about photography?" she asked

"yeah i studied it at school in my hole senior year" i said

"well i wouldn't know why i wouldn't hire you" she said lauging

"are you knew to the town?" she asked "yes well my dad lives here, uhm chief swan" i said

"oh yes, i heard about you" she said

"well the job is easy" she said getting out a book and a pen

"lets see Monday to Wednesday good for you?" she asked

"yeah that's fine" i said

"ok on then days you will be here, selling picture and developing pictures, i will show you that next Monday when you will start" she said

"and on Thursday to Friday are you confident about taking pictures of views of forks?" she asked me

"uhmm yeah"

"god on them days you will do that oh and sometimes people like us to take pictures at wedding or parties, so you can do that too" she said

"really?" i asked

"yeah well do you have your own camera?" she asked

"yeah" i said

"good, well just give me your details and you can start next Monday that good" she asked

"thats great thank you so much ahh mrs.."

" White , Sharron White" she said, i smiled.

"i am glad you came cause me and my husband were thing about going on vacations and we couldn't cause of the shop, but hopefully later in the year you will have this job easy and can take care of it by yourself with me not here" she said

"me too" i said smiling at her, after talking to her for awhile about the job, the door opened and alice was there walking in.

"oh sorry Alice sorry i got chatting with Mrs white here" i said

"i Alice how are you" said to alice

"i'm good Mrs white, and you?" alice asked her back

"never better just hiring miss swan here" she said smiling at me

"oh bella your going to be working here?" alice asked me

"yeah , i love photography and you know maybe this could get me a big job in the future" i said

"hopefully it will" mrs white said

"well i will call you what time to come in on Monday and we will start with things then" Sharron said

"yes and thank you again" i told her

"no problem" you girls have a good night see said

Alice dropped me home and said that Edward will be picking me up to take me to the cullens at 6pm. I packed all my new cloths and picked out the ones i was wearing tonight, and had a shower. This was going to hard being at Edwards house but i couldn't really be with him like holding his hand or just cuddling him. Mad this was hell

**I Hope You Liked It...next chapter soon :) please review! Annabelle xxx**


	4. lets just tell them

**BPOV**

**Next Chapter YAY hope you like it please please review i haven't got many so please review!**

Edward had pick me up and kissed me passionately, and i got into his car and he drove us to his house. I told him about the job i got and how happy i was. He drove into a dark road and then i saw lights ahead. The house was huge.

"wow you live here?" i asked Edward my eyes glued on the house

"yeah" he said laughing

The house was two story and it was huge, the windows where all around the house and you could see the beautiful furniture inside and the lights. We go out of the car and walked up the front steps. Edward opened the front door and letting me go in first.

I walked in and the walls where white and beautiful "bella" alice squealed walking over to me hugging me

"hey Alice" i said hugging her back, she then pulled me in to the kitchen where Esme and Carlisle were there and my father.

Also jasper and a beautiful lady with blond hair i was thinking that it must be Alice and Edwards sister. Next to her was a big muscular man with short brown hair. He was huge against me.

"Bella this is rose and her boyfriend Emmet" Alice said to me pointing to them

"its nice to meet you both" i said to them smiling

"same here" rose said

We had our dinner with everyone at the big. I sat next to Edward which i loved. We had a nice warm baked dinner, everything was so yummy, i couldn't believe Esme cook all of this. We were all talking, Jasper, Emmett and Edward where talking about the football, while, Alice, rose and me where talking about gossip on tv.

In my conversation, i felt Edwards foot go up my leg. I jumped a little and everyone looked at me

"you ok bella?" my father asked

"oh yeah fine i just think i need some air" i said getting up form my seat and walking out the front door. I sat down on the first step and looked at the forest. God i wish i had my camera so i could take a picture of the view it was beautiful with the moon like and the forest. Then i heard the front door open . i looked up and saw Charlie.

"hey bells you ok?" he said closing the door and sitting down next to me

"yeah dad i'm fine i just was happy, you know i never really had a nice dinner with friends and family for a long time" i told him

He put his arms around me and kissed my head "i'm really glad your here bells" he said against my hair

"me too dad" i said closing my eyes.

We walked back inside and back to the table Edward looked at me and mimed "sorry" i gave him a smile and sat back next to him

"are you ok?" rose said "yeah fine just a little woozy" i said moving my hands around my head

"oh ok" she said smiling

Rose is in collage and she is studying children she wants to become a nursing helper in preschool for disables. Emmet was also in collage and he was in there for football. Alice and Rose gave me a tour of the house. Which was beautiful, then they showed me Edwards room, it smelled just like him, he had CDs on his shelfs and his room was very clean for a boy.

The night came to a end and Charlie drove us home "i had un tonight" i said to him in the car

"me too, it was fun wasn't it?" he said

"yeah i had a great time, oh dad i got a job today" i told him cheerful

"oh really where?" he said looking at me and then the road

"i got a job at the photography shop in port Angela's" i said

"oh yeah Mrs whites shop?" he said

"yeah she is really nice and she gave me a job i start on Monday" i said

"thats great, your going to love Mrs white she is a ball" he told me

When we got home, i wiped my face with hot water and put my hair into a messy bun and got into my pjs. I looked at my phone and saw 3 miss calls from mum. i should just call her to tell her i am ok.

"hello" she said

"mum , look i'm ok i am at forks and fine and Happy" i said

"oh bella, well i am glad you're safe" she said, i kind of missed her voice she was the best when she had the day off at work and it was the best

"mum, i am sorry i did run away" i told her

"sweetie i should be the one saying sorry, i know i have been different i just didn't notice" she said

"well mum i am happy here ok just don't come here and take me home" i told her

" i wont sweetie you stay with your father ok i am just glad your safe" she said

"ok well goodnight mum" i said

"night sweetie i love you" she said

"yeah" i said and hung up

I got into bed and got warm and comfy and looked up at the ceiling. I loved forks it was a nice fresh start for me, although i still haven't told everyone about me and Edward but we will, soon hopefully.

The next morning i woke up and i was home alone again. I made my breakfast and looked around the house, i saw the pictures of the me and dad when i was little. I saw pictures if family and friends that i haven't seen in ages.

I heard a knock at the door and i ran to open it, it was Edward.

"oh hey" i said "come in"

"thanks" he said walking in looking around the house

"so what are you doing here?" i asked

"oh i just wanted to see you and have a day with you" he said

"oh how nice of you" i said "hmm" he said, "so you want to go see a movie together and have lunch?" he asked

" what if someone see us?" i asked him

"i don't care" he said cupping my face with his hands "i want them to see me with you"

"oh ok are you sure" i asked

"yes go on get dressed and we can get going" he said pushing me up the stairs.

I had a shower and got changed into skinny blue jeans and a black and white top with a vest. We went to port Angela's and looked at the movies. I let him pick any i was fine with whatever. In the movie cinema he wasn't pack so we sat at the very far back.

We shared a popcorn together and had a drink each. The movie started and i noticed that Edward was looking at me smiling "what?" i whispered

"nothing" he said and leaning in to kiss me, i kissed him back and wrapped my arms around his body pulling him close. My tongue went across his bottom lip and i sucked it. His tongue went into my mouth and his and mine tongue danced together.

I pulled away from the kiss and smiled at him "what the movie" i whispered to him.

When the movie we walked out holding hands and up close to each other. We walked outside and i couldn't believe what i saw. It was Alice, Esme and Rose they must have been shopping. "shit" i whisper "what?" Edward said and then he noticed them

"bella?...Edward?" alice said looking at us confused

"hey" i said nervous

"what are you doing?" Esme asked walking over to us as Alice and rose followed her

"ahh we...uhmmm" was all i said

"we just finished watching a movie" Edward said wrapping his arms around me

"what are you two?" Esme said

"are you two dating?" rose asked

"but you guys just meet" Alice

"no, on my way up here, Bella needed a ride up to forks and i offered" he explained

"so i have know Bella for about a week now right" Edward said looking at me

"yeah thats about right" i said looking a back at them

"so you guys are...what? like dating?" Esme said

"yeah you can say that" Edward said

"oh why didn't you tell us before?" alice said

We both just shrugged at them, we both had nothing to say. "well bella have you told Charlie?" esme said

"not yet , but i will when he gets home" i said with a slight smile "well we were just shopping for some things,ahhhh we better be going" Alice said

"oh ok" Edward said as the three of them walked off. "damn it they don't like the idea of us dating" i said putting my head in my hands

"no of course not they were just surprised thats all" Edward said lifting my head to look at him

"do you think my dad will be ok with it?" i asked

"mmm i don't know" he said "hopefully he it ok with it" he said

"yeah , do you think they hate me know?" i asked

"no ...no way they love you Bella, there just all weird cause your my first girlfriend that i have told about" he said

"ok maybe i might call alice later tonight" i said

Edward drove me home, i gave him a kiss goodbye and walked up the front steps of the house. I unlocked the door and found my dad there, sitting on the table cleaning his gun.

"hey bells" my dad said, "hey" i said sitting down across from him. "what did you do today?" he asked me still cleaning his gun and not looking at me

"i went to the movies" i said "oh did you go with alice?" he asked

"uhmm not i ..i went with Edward" i said nervous on what he is going to say back

He looked up at me "with Edward huh?" he said

"yeah, dad you know i got here to forks by Edward" i said

"what do you mean?" he said looking confused at me

"i didn't catch any bus or train here i got here by getting a ride" i said

"what bella so you just got in a car with a stranger?" he asked getting angry

"yeah ...but i got to know Edward and he wasn't a weirdo like some people" i said

"but what would have happened if you got in a car with a weirdo? Huh?" he asked me

"i don't know" i said looking down

"well thank god your ok, and not killed" he said

"i'm sorry dad i really am" i said to him begging he wont get mad anymore

"its ok just don't ever do it ok?" he said

"i wont" i said smiling at him

"so...you and Edward huh?" he said raising his eye brows

"yeah i mean it is something like that" i said playing with my fingers

"well, does his family know?" he said being a parent "well Alice, Esme and Rose saw us today at the movies so they know and Carlisle will properly find out tonight and thats it" i said to him

"well i guess Edwards ok but if he does any-" i cut him off

"he wont do anything you know that dad" i said to him "yeah i know i am just...your just my little girl and your just growing up to fast" he said looking back at his gun

"sorry but we all have to grow up" i said getting up from the chair and walking upstairs

I cleaned my room a bit i had cloths on the floor and bed and then i decided i should call Alice before they had dinner. I dialled her number and waited for an answer.

"hey" she said in a small voice

"hey i just wanted to call you and see how you were going" i said

"yeah i'm great just on my computer, what you doing?" she asked

" well i just cleaned my room and waited to talk to you" i said "hmm" said

"look Alice i really called see if you were angry with me about Edward and me?" i said just getting it out of me.

"what why would i be mad at you?" she asked

"i don't know" said sounding like an idiot

"bella i was shocked but i wouldn't be mad at you, i mean it is great that Edward has someone like you and not someone slutty or mean" she said

"o h so your cool with me and Edward?" i asked her

"yes, and if you and Edward get married you will be my official sister" she said happy

"ok lets not go that far ok" i said as she was laughing

"your family took it ok?" i asked

"yeah we were all just surprised but its all cool and mum and dad were saying that it was good that we know you and we know Charlie and we can trust you guys" she said

"yeah well it should be good i really like him" i said and blushed

"i think he really like you too, he looks like on cloud nine" she said as i was laughing

"mmm well i better go and start dinner for me and dad" i said to her

"ok talk to you later" she said and hung up

I went down the stairs and saw dad in the kitchen looking into the fridge. "you hungry?" i asked him and he looked up at me

"yeah just a bit" he said laughing "i can cook something what do you want?" i asked him

"ah anything you can fine" he said stepping out of the way so let me through. I made us chicken schnitzel with mash potato and gravy it was pretty good. It filled my belly. I showed dad some of the pictures i took on the way up here and the views i got.

After i had my shower and i was all cleaned up Charlie was watching a fishing show started watching it and he was telling what fish were what and how big they can grow. He did know a lot about fish and i just like looking at him and he did look a lot like me i just wish i was able to learn about all of this when i was younger i would have loved it more.

I gave him a kiss goodnight and went upstairs and decided to read my book for a while just to wined down. I was on my bed and i heard Charlie snoring from the room next door and then i heard a "tap" it was Edward. I got up and saw Edward there. i opened the window.

"you here again?" i whispered down at him

"yeah of course...i'm coming up" he said getting up onto the bin. He climbed through the window and closed it gently

" so did you tell your dad?" he asked me

"is that why you came here to see if i told my dad?" i asked him

"no...i came her cause i wanted to see you" he said walking over to my bed and laying down and leaned his head on the head board.

I smiled " well i wanted to see you too" i said "and yes i did tell him" i said adding on

"oh yeah what did he?...is he mad at me?...is he going to kill me?" he said as i was laughing

"no he isn't going to kill you ok he was just being a dad" i said to him laying down next to him

"oh well thats good" he said playing with my hand

"i called alice and she is cool with us and your family" i said

"see it told you" he said smirking at me

"hmmm what happens when you go back to collage?" i asked

" i don't know i haven't really thought about it" he said "but we will figure it out later, lets just think about now" he sai cupping my face

"ok" i said closing my eyes and leaned my head into his hands. He kissed my forehead and pulling me closer. I loved his warm arms around me they were prefect. I then fell asleep in his arms and not wanting him to go anywhere.

**Finished Chapter 4 hope you liked it please please Review Annabelle xxxxx **


	5. My life from now on

**BPOV**

**Sorry i haven't updated in a while i just never get any reviews so please please review!**

On Monday morning i got a call from Mrs White saying i can come in to work today. I got dressed in my normal cloth, jeans and a top. Charlie had already gone to work so i was home alone eating my breakfast.

I drove over there and parked in the parking lot. I walked over to the store and saw Mrs White throw the window cleaning a camera lens. Opened the door and she looked at me. "oh good morning Bella, how are you?" she asked

"i'm good and yourself?" i asked being polite

" i'm going good for an old lady" she said chuckling

"You're not old" i said walking over to the counter

"hmmm" was all she said " so you ready to work?" she asked

"yes, where do i start first?"

"well you can work at the counter today and develop pictures for people, also you can answer the phone, all you have to do is answer it and say your name and the stores name and they may be calling for someone to come and take pictures at a party or order something" she said, it sounded easy i could do that right?

"yeah that sound easy" i said smiling a little

"ok come to the back and i will show you how to work the machine for developing" se said walking into the back room, i followed her until we got to a small machine on a table

"ok well all you do is if they have a film you have to were gloves and press the green button see how it has film on it" she said pointing to the green button which had small writing on it that said film "and then thread it throw this slot and it will take the film and then after it has thread all of it press the blue button which will scan and print them" i nodded to everything she said this was easy

"now if they have a sim card for a digital camera" she said looking at me as i nodded at her

"you just have to put the sim card in here" she said pointing to a thin hole " and press the blue button again it is really easy" she said and she was right it was

"yeah that's easy" i said smiling

We walked back to the front and she showed me how to answer to the phone and there was a diary there of the things i had to write down of the dates people wanted us to come and do photography. She had to leave because she had to leave town and was going to a surprise 50th that she was called to take pictures.

I was in the store alone it was around 10am and it was that busy but she said sometimes it is really quick and then sometimes it it really busy. I was on her computer looking at all the pictures she had on there some of the pictures she took where amazing.

One of my favourite one was it was a wedding and it was in black and white and they were kissing and they were at the top of the hill and you could see the whole forest it was beautiful. As i was looking at the pictures the front door opened and i looked up and saw Edward.

"hey, what are you doing here?" i asked as he walked over to the counter

"oh well i was bored and i just wanted to see you" he said

"mm well i could use some company" i said closing the pictures on the computer

"yeah so what time do you get off" he asked leaning on to the counter

"3, why?" i asked playing with his big fingers

"oh just wondering cause i want to do something with you but i thought you were going to be off early" he said looking sad

"oh well i'm sorry" i said to him

"do you want to go to dinner with me tonight?" he asked

"uhmm well i was thinking just having a quite dinner with dad tonight" i said hoping i didn't hurt his feeling

"oh...well yeah you can do that" he said smiling at me

"i mean we can have dinner together?...we can well you can have dinner with me and my dad just the three of us" i asked

"ahh well that sounds ...uhmm do you think it is going to be awkward?" he asked his brows coming together. I giggled and then looked at my hands

"no it wont be awkward cause i will be there and my dad likes you i mean he knows your family so it will be fine" i said still not looking up at him "bella.." Edward started lifting up my face with his hand "don't ever look down when you talk i always want to see your face" he said looking into my eyes

I laughed and then leaned forward towards his face, with our lips inches apart getting closer the phone started to ring. We both signed loudly and then i pick up the phone.

"hello Mrs white Photography, how may i help you?" i asked in a polite voice

"hi, my wedding is coming up and i was looking for a photographer" she asked

"sure yes when was your wedding date?" i asked clicking on Mrs whites diary on the computer

"ah 14th of February" she said in a sweet voice

"oh Valentine Day very sweet" i said as she laughed, i looked at Mrs Whites diary and she already had a wedding on that day i new that was going to happen everyone has their weddings on valentines day.

"oh miss i am sorry Mrs white is already booked on that day" i said

"oh damn ...so she doesn't have any other people to do it?" she asked

"well she has me but i am new i am just starting today and i don't think i am aloud to do photography yet" i told her

"oh ok well..." she started to trial off

" look miss why don't you give me your number and name and i can asked Mrs White to see if i can come and do the photos?" i asked her

"really?.. that would be great my number is 555 7520 and my name is Melissa Stone" she said as i wrote it down on a piece of paper.

"ok thank you" i said "and i will call you as soon as i can" i said

"yes thank you" she said and then hung up.

" well then, i just made my first call and i am doing pretty good" i told myself

"i thought you where good" i heard Edward say totally forgetting he was here

"oh yeah well hopefully i can go to this wedding and do the photography it would be so amazing" i said looking up at him

"yeah, well i should leave you to get back to work" he said

"hmm yeah look if you want to come to dinner we normally eat at 7" i told him

"yeah ok i'll be there" he said leaning forward to kiss me

"ok" i said and our lips met they were so soft and warm i could kiss them all day then he pulled away to look at me "i'll see you later" he said

"bye" i said back watching him as he walked out of the shop.

The rest of the day wasn't so busy i had a few more phone calls and a couple of people wanting photos delivered, but i thought for my first day i was going good i was really proud of myself, which was always making me laugh. The time went by and then Mrs White came throw the front door.

" good afternoon bella, how was your first day?" she asked taking off her coat and walking over to me.

"i was good i had everything under control" i told her "oh this lady called a Melissa Stone and she called for a photography for her wedding but you were already book, but i uhmm...kinda told her that i would asked you if i could go do it?" i asked her very nervous

"oh well are you sure you want to do that?" she asked

"yes i mean if it is ok with you it would be a honour to do it" i told her hoping she would say yes

"well ok just make sure you do a good job ok?" she asked me

"of course" i said "oh and thank you" i told her smiling

"your welcome" she said " look i am just going to deliver some photos and then lock up so you can go home now if you want?" she asked me

"yep ok i just have to make one more call and then i will get going" i told her she then nodded and went into the back room.

I dialled Mrs Stones number and waited for her to answer. "hello" i her a sweet voice

"hi Mrs stone this is Bella from Mrs white Photography and i was calling to tell you that i can come and do your photography at your wedding" i told her and she squealed

"oh thank you so so much" she said in a happy voice

"no problem i just need your information on your wedding" i told her

"ok" she said

I got all of her information on the wedding her wedding was just outside of forks an hour or two away and it was a sunset wedding. I was really looking forward to this wedding i really couldn't wait. When i got home i told dad that Edward was coming over for dinner and he wasn't mad as i thought he was he was actually happy Edward was coming over cause he said he and Edward never really talk and he said this would be a good time they bonded.

I decided to make creaser salad for the three of us something simple and easy while dad was watching a fishing show and then i heard the door bell ring. i walked over to answer the door and saw Edward standing there with a smile.

"hey you" i said pulling him into the house "hey" he said back, i brought him into the lounge room where my dad was. "dad Edward is here" i told him as he stood up. "hi Edward" my dad said shaking his hand.

"hi chief swan" Edward said back

"oh it is Charlie" he said and then there was a awkward silence "well dinner is ready so...do you guys want to go and sit at the table and i will bring the food out" i said walking into the kitchen and brining their bowls out and then got mine.

The night wasn't as bad or awkward as i thought we all talked about our day and Edward and dad where getting along which made me really happy. Then dad wanted to know about the trip up here which i didn't want to and i notice Edward dinner want to either.

"well like i told you dad i was running away from home and then Edward asked me where i was going and her said he knew who you where so i trusted him" i told him

"mmm well bells please don't ever do that again ok it was lucky it was Edward and not-"

" i know dad" i said cutting him off "ok, ok i am just being a parent, uhmm you know what i have to be in the station so i am going to go to bed is that ok?" he asked

"yeah" Edward and i both said at the same time

"ok well thanks bells for dinner" he said kissing my forehead "and it was nice having dinner with you Edward" he said shaking his hand. "you too" Edward said back

"ok night kids" Charlie yelled out walking up the stairs.

Edward helped me clean up and we were talking about that tonight wasn't so bad. After i put the dishes away i pulled Edward up quietly up into my room and closed the door. I wrapped my arms around his neck and started to kiss him. Our lips moved together perfectly, i could taste his sweet tongue move over my bottom lip.

I pulled him over to my bed and laid down pulling him closer on top of me. He then started to kiss my jaw line and then down my neck, i ran my hands through his hair and brought his lips back to mine. I started to undo his button up t-shirt but then his hands stoped me.

"whats wrong?" i asked him

"bella i am not going to have sex with you here when your dad is sleeping in the room next door" he explain "and i don't want to rush anything ok" he added on.

"oh ok" i said disappointed

"bella i want to ok i really do but i want it to be special the first time between us" he said

"yeah the first time for me" i said quietly

"bella are you a virgin?" he asked me

"yes" i said pushing him off me and sitting up "oh bella why would you even want your first time to be like this anyway?" he asked

"i don't know i just.." i couldn't finish

"bella i want your first time to be special...our first time needs to be special" he said cupping my face

"ok" i said and he pulled my into a hug.

Not long after Edward went home as it was getting late, i kissed him goodbye and said i will call him tomorrow and to see if we could do something together, since i didn't have work tomorrow and not until Thursday.

I went to be and looked at my emails and i had 12 unread emails, all of them from my mother. I opened the first one, which said.

_Bella _

_My sweet bella i am so sorry that i haven't been the best mother in years and i am so sorry that i haven't been there for you and i have released that i miss you so please call me. _

_Love mum._

I did miss mum i liked the days where it was just me and her and Phil was at work or away she was like a different person. I read the other emails which mostly said _call me_ and _i am sorry_ so i wrote her back a email saying that i am fine and that i have a great job and i am with someone and i am happy and i told her i haven't been happy in a while and i told her that i do love her but i couldn't live with her anymore.

I closed my laptop and walked over to my to my bed and got warm and fell into a deep sleep.

Please review! Love Annabellexx


	6. Valentines Day

**BPOV**

**Please review!**

The time pasted at forks and it was valentine day and i hated it not because i had Mrs Stones wedding but tomorrow was the last day that Edward was here and then he would have to go back to collage which i hated. Edward went to Princeton he wanted to become a writer and Princeton was all the way in New Jersey and i was never going to see him.

Edward had passed by to my house and gave me some roses and a box of chocolates which was really sweet of him.

"what time are you going to e back from the wedding?" he asked me

"uhmm around 8:30 or 9 o-clock why?" i asked him

"well i wanted to take you to our guest house on the lake i have a surprise for you" he said kissing my forehead

"mmm Edward you know i hate surprises" i told him moving my head up to his neck and i kissed it softly.

"well it will be fun trust me" he said

"ok ok i have to go or i will be late for the wedding" i said getting into my car and kissing him goodbye.

"call me when you get home and i will come pick you up" he said kissing me again.

"ok" i said smiling at him and then driving off. My drive was good there was not traffic and it wasn't hard to find the wedding. I dressed in formal black pants and a cream top that showed my shoulders and it had a black rose on the top corner of the top. I walked into the altar where people where talking and i saw the groomsman waiting there and having little chit chats.

Then i felt someone pull on my arm, a man in a black suit who was talk and skinny. "are you bella sawn?" he asked me

"yes uhmm i am the photographer" i told him "yes come with me" he said pulling me into a room where i saw the bride and her bridesmaids.

"oh bella" the one in the white dress that went straight down and was silk which made her looking very beautiful which was of course Mr stone. "uhmm yes Melissa" i said

"yes oh i am so glad your here thank you so much" i laughed

"it is fine, you look beautiful" i told her "well thank you, i just wanted some pictures of us girls if that is ok?" she asked

"of course it is your wedding" i said "ok good where do you want us?" she asked

I put them near the white couch which was in the room and put the little flower girl in front of the sitting down. Her bridesmaids dress where all a dark purple but one had no straps and the other had on strap and the other had two.

I look very pretty, i took some black and white picture and also colour. I walked back to the altar where everyone was quite. I walked up the front so i could get a good view of the bride walking down the isle. I took pictures of the groom and the bridesmaids and then the bride. I moved around slowly and quietly to take pictures of them putting the rings on each others fingers. It was beautiful.

I took pictures of them kissing and them walking down the isle and out of the churches doors. I walked out the door first so i could take group pictures.

"Melissa i think i would be nice to go around the side of the church where the little garden is so i could take pictures there" i told her

"yeah sure ok" she said.

I hate the hole family there and took a few pictures of them and then i took pictures of the bridesmaids with the bride and groom and also the groomsman. I took pictures in black and white and some in colour. They all looked very pretty and i could stop smiling.

The reception was outside under a big white roof that had yellow and white roses around the sides. I took pictures of their first dance an them cutting the cake. Then i took pictures of them leaving in a limo and i called out to them to kiss out the front of the limo which was cute. The wedding wasn't long but it was very beautiful. Before they left Melissa said thank you to me one last time and then i headed home.

About 10 minutes from home i got out my phone and decided to call Edward. It started to ring and then he picked up after three rings.

"hey you" i heard him say

"hey i just wanted to let you know that i am about 10 minutes away from home ok?" i told him

"ok see you soon i have missed you all day" he said

" i know i missed you too, but i will see you soon ok" i said back

"yep bye" he said "bye" and then i hung up.

I then pulled up to the house and saw Edward waiting out the front and leaning against his car. I got out of mine and ran over to him. I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist and his arms wrapped around my waist and i kissed him passionately. I pulled away and looked at him "mmmm i missed you" i said kiss him again "me too" he said against my lips.

He then put me back down on the ground and put his arms on my hips. "so you ready to go?"he asked me

"yeah i was just going to get changed" i told him walking up to the front door. He came up to my bedroom with me and watched me from my bed as i pack some clothes. "so are we staying the night at your guest house?" i asked him just being curious.

"yeah it is just us there Alice went to Jaspers house and Rose and Emmett are already back at their home so i thought i would leave the house to mum and dad by themselves" he said

"aww aren't you a sweet boy" i said in a baby voice and he smiled

Charlie was already asleep and Edward told me that he already told him where we were going. I got in his car and he drove off. After 10 minutes we were in a dark road with trees all around us then he turned into an even darker road and then i saw a light.

The house was like a cottage it was so petty it was made all in wood and had to big windows at the front of it. We got out of the car and i could see the moon shine on the lake which made it simmer. We walked into the cottage and he already had a fire going and there was a couch in front of it.

The kitchen was small but very classy. I kept walking further into the cottage, and i opened a door which had a king bed in the middle of the room. It had candles around the room making it glow. I turned around and saw Edward there with a small smile on his face.

I walked over to him and put my arms around his neck pulling his face to mine and then our lips met each others. We started to make out which was amazing i started to walk backwards until my legs touched the bed. I pulled him down on top of me as he kissed my neck. "bella are you sure?" he asked me breathless.

"yeah i want to" i said back to him catching my breath. "your not nervous or anything?" he asked again

"no i'm ready" i said pulling his lips back to mine. We moved up the bed until my head touch a pillow he placed kisses down my jaw line then to my neck and started to nibble at my neck. I then felt his hands go down the side of my hip and the he put his hand under my top and travelled his way up and then i flinched.

"are you ok?" Edward asked looking at me

"yeah...i'm...Edward i cant do this" i said sitting up "i'm sorry i just i don't know"

"why are you saying sorry for?" he asked "you have nothing to be sorry for i mean i am glad you stoped me cause i didn't want to do anything you didn't want to do" he said

"so your not angry at me?" i asked him playing with his fingers.

"angry at you what...bella why would i be mad at you?" he asked looking at me silly

"i don't know cause i didn't want to have sex with you" i said looking into his green eyes

"bella i don't care if you don't slept with me until where 30 i don't care" he said cupping my face "bella i love you" he said. My heart stopped he loved me? He loved me i mean we have been dating for 4 weeks and he loves me. I smiled "i love you too" i said back smiling and leaning my forehead against his. "hmm i am going to miss you when i go back to school." He said

"i know i don't know what i am going to do but i will visit you as much as i can" i told him looking into his eyes.

"yeah i know" he said kissing my forehead.

Edward made me dinner which was spaghetti which was very nice and he even had a bottle of wine for us. We laid in bed just talking and cuddling up to each other. Not long after we were talking i fell asleep in Edwards arms which i loved the most.

I woke up with someone kissing my face i opened my eyes and saw Edward there smiling at me. "hmmm good morning" i said sitting up and placing kiss along his jaw line and then i found his lips. "mmm good morning to you" he said against my lips and rolling on top of me not breaking the kiss.

"why are you up so early?" i asked him pushing his face away so i could look at him, he chuckled "bella it isn't early it is 11:30am i wanted to wake you up so i could spend time with you" he said

"oh well what do you want to do on your last day?" i asked him stroking his hair out of his face

"well we can go on the boat and go around the lake?" he suggested

"yeah that would e great let me just get changed and then we can go" i said sitting up out of the bed and changing my clothes. We walked outside and the sun was up and it was a beautiful day. We walked down the dock and there was a small boat there. Edward helped me in and he drove the boat slowly letting me enjoy the scenery. I took pictures and i was hoping Mrs white would like then cause i was hoping she would let me sell them.

Edward stopped the boat and came down to a small beach. He pulled up onto the beach and helped me out of the boat on then on to the sand. "Thank you" i said to him. He then pulled me around to the other side of the beach and i saw a blanket on the sand and a basket o`n it. "what is this?" i asked him looking at him as he held my hand.

"oh i just want to do something special for us" he said pulling me over to the blanket

"well tank you but you didn't need to do all of this" i said looking at him

"well i wanted to cause i love you" he said kissing each side of my neck ."hmm" i said closing my eyes " i love you too" i added on.

He laughed and the pulled the basket towards us. "now i have food in here" he said opening the lid "i have strawberries with chocolate and cheese and crackers" he said pulling out the food.

"mm yummy" i said looking at the food on the plates. "anything for you" he said lifting up a strawberry and letting me take a bite of it.

"mmmm" was all i could say

"hey i wanted to talk to you about something" he said

"yeah sure what do you want to talk about?" i asked taking a bite out of a cheese and cracker

"well i was thinking what if you come to Princeton with me and go to school there?" he asked

"ah well...i don't know i haven't really thought about school...i mean i don't have the money" i said

"i can pay for it-"

"woo woo.. not way ok you are not paying collage for me" i said cutting him off

"but if you come to Princeton i can see you all the time" he said putting his hands on my shoulders. "but i can just leave i mean i just got here i don't want to leave my dad and go to school" i said

"yeah your right" Edward said disappointed, "look Edward i want to be were ever you are but i don't need to go to collage i mean all i wanted to do is take pictures and i am i mean i went to a wedding yesterday and i was a photographer, and i loved it and i don't need anything more then that." I explained to him.

"yeah sorry i brought it up" he said, i chuckled "Edward it is fine i mean i would go to Princeton with you but i like my life now" i said to him climbing on to his lap and wrapping my arms around is neck.

"yeah, i'm going to miss you" he said cupping my face and kissing me "i'm going to miss you more" i said burring my face in the side of his neck.

"well i am sure you will have stuff to do i mean Alice is still here" he said

"oh yeah is Alice going to collage?" i asked

"yeah she does but she comes come she doesn't stay at school cause here collage is close, i guess she must get home sick" Edward said and i laughed.

"yeah thats good" i said not wanting this day to end. " i love you" i said into the side of his neck "i love you too" he said kissing my hair.

The sun went down and it was time to go back, i took pictures of the sunset and Edward driving the boat. "hey Edward look at me" i said to him and he tied the boat to the dock. He lifted up his head and then smiled i took a picture and moved the camera from my face and smiled at him.

"you ready to go home?" he asked me helping out of the boat again

"hmm i don't want to leave you" i said holding him close to my chest not wanting to let him go. Edward drove me home and opened my door for me. I got out of the car and pulled him into a big hug. "what time are you laving tomorrow?" i asked "early around six" he said into my neck.

"mmm well when you come by past my house i will be waiting at the front"

"ok i'll see you then" he said and then kissed me. I kissed him back and not wanting the kiss to finish. We both pulled apart catching our breath and leaning on each other's forehead. " i love you" i said kissing his cheek "i love you" he said back. He drove off and i waved, then walked up the stairs and into the house.

Charlie was watching tv when i came inside, i cooked us dinner and i told him about Edward leaving tomorrow and that i was going to wake up early to say goodbye to him. I was in my room and looked at my camera and the looked at the pictures of Edward he was so gorgeous. Then i heard my phone ringing, i put my camera down and got my phone from my bag.

"hello?" i answered it

"bella honey?" i heard a voice it sounded like she was crying

"mum?" i asked

"oh bella it is so nice to hear your voice honey i miss you so much" she said and the let out a cry. "mum whats wrong?" i asked her

"oh honey i ...i left Phil" she said sobbing with her words

"you what?" i had to ask again "i left Phil i am at your grandmother's house now, you where right he had changed me and i am so sorry sweetie" she said still crying

"oh mum i forgive you but you didn't have to leave Phil" i said

"oh honey i wanted to i should have put you first before Phil but i didn't and i am sorry" she said

"mum it is fine but mum did you just leave Phil cause you thought i was going to come live with you?" i asked

"oh no sweetie i am always hoping that but no i didn't just leave him for that" she explain

"ok well i guess maybe i can visit you sometime or something" i said trying to be nice

"i would like that sweetie i love you" she said

"i love you too by mum" i said back and hung up the phone. I went on my laptop and i wanted to give Edward a present to Edward for when i say goodbye to him. I got the picture of us together on the road trip that i love the most and printed it off and put it into one of my old photo frames. I wrote on the back of the frame. _Just something from me for when your lonely, i love you Bella._

I woke up to the sound of my alarm going off which was set for 5:30am. I got out of bed still half asleep and went to have a shower. I got changed into jeans and a grey top with a red flatlet over the top. I walked downstairs quietly not wanting to wake up dad and waiting sitting down on the front steps.

I then saw a car drive up into te drive way. I got up and saw Edward get out of the car wearing jeans and a long sleeve navy blue top. I walked over and wrapped my arms around him pulling him closed as he did the same and burring his face into my neck. I started to cry as i didn't want him to go. "i've got something for you" i said getting his present from the step. I handed it to him smiling at him. He opened it and his face lit up with a smile. "our first picture together" he said looking at me .

"yeah i want you to have it oh and read the back" i said he turned it over and read the words.

"i love it" he said pulling me back into a hug "i love you" he added on

I kissed is lips for a long time not wanting him to go and wanting him to stay with me forever. I tried to remember everything about him, his eyes, his lips, his body and his smell. I kissed him one last time and looked at his face. " i love you" i said "i love you" he said back.

" i got to go" he said stepping back to his car. "kay.. call me when you get to Princeton" i said

"ok i will bye" he said hoping into his car

"bye" i said waving to him, then he drove off and i missed him already.

**Hope you like it..review please i like reviews :) Annabelle **


	7. Long time no see

BPOV

Hope you like it. REVIEW!

**3 months later**

The next days i woke up alone and feeling bored since Edward had gone back to collage all i was really doing was doing was working and hanging out at home. I did see Alice now and then but she was busy with collage and i didn't want to disturb her. When Edward got to Princeton he had call me mostly everyday telling me how his day was going and his school work.

I was home alone and i didn't need to work today. I was sitting in the lounge room looking at one of Charlies fishing magazine. I chucked the magazine on to the coffee table and signed loudly. Then i heard a knock at the door. I got up and walked over to it and open the door to see a tall tan man with big muscles and black hair. "hey" he said, his voice was deep

"hi...do i know you?" i asked he did looked familiar

"ah i don't think so i know you father is he here?" he asked

"no he is at the Police station" i told him

"oh thanks uhm just tell him Jacob Black came by" he said, Jacob? Jacob Black i know that name.

"Jacob oh my god it is me Bella" i told him and then his face lit up with a smile.

"bella as in Bella Swan?" he asked

"yeah its me" i said smiling and laughing at him "oh my god...come here" he said pulling me into a hug and lifting me up on to my toes. "when did you get here?" he asked smiling down at me.

"i got here a couple of months ago...sorry i didn't go see you it has just been so long since i have seen you" i said smiling back up at him.

"yeah so are you just visiting or..? he asked

"oh i am staying here now i am living with Charlie" i replied

"really that great we should hang out" he said "yeah...do you want to come in?" i asked him with a little chuckle "yeah sure" he said and stepping into the house. "so what have you been doing over the past years?" i asked as he came to sit down next to me on the couch.

"well i have been at school but i am mostly just at home with dad and i fix cars" he said studying my face

"oh that's good, i just got a job at the place Mrs White photography" i told him

"oh yeah is it good there?" he asked

"yeah i like it i am really into photography so i got a job there as soon as i could" i said laughing.

"yeah thats a great place...hey do you want to come down to la push and have dinner with us you and your dad?" he asked

"yeah sure i guess i wasn't really in the mood for cooking" i said as he chuckled.

Shorty after that Jacob left and i was home alone again, i wanted im to stay and talk more, actually i wanted anyone to talk to i really hated being alone. Charlie came home around 4pm in the afternoon and i told him about dinner and that we are going to go down to la push.

"so you saw Jake huh?" he asked me as we were driving down to la push

"yeah he has gotten so big i didn't even know it was him" i said

"yeah he has gotten big...he's a good kid" he said as i looked at him.

When we got there i met some other people that i couldn't remember. We ate around the big table outside. I was sitting next to Jake and Seth Clearwater, he was little the last time i saw him and now he is a teenager. Everyone was talking and then Jake pulled my arm and he pulled me into his garage.

"what are you doing" i asked him

" i wanna show you something" he said walking over to an object with a dirty sheet over it. He then pulled it off and it was to motorcycles.

"wow cool, where did you get these?' i asked looking at them

"a man was selling then and i can fix them up so i bought them" he explained

"oh cool but why would you want to show me?" i asked him

"well you can have one, i thought it would be cool for us to hang out" he said

"oh yeah cool but i don't think Charlie would approve of this" i said scratching me head

"so we don't have to tell him" he said smiling at me

" ok cool" i said smiling back at him.

Jacob and i hung out in the garage for the rest of the night just talking as he worked on the motorcycles. Then my phone started to ring.

"excuse me" i said to Jacob as i walked out of the garage. I looked at the ID and it said Edward

"well hello" i said trying not to laugh

"hey, i just wanted to call you cause i miss you" he said on the other line

"yeah i miss you too" i said back to him

"what are you up too?" he asked me

"ah well i am down at la push with dad and some other friends" i told him

"oh yeah" he said

"hey bella we're going now sweetie come on" Charlie yelled from the house

"ok" i yelled back "sorry that was dad i am leaving could you hold on a sec i just need to say goodbye to Jacob" i said.

"hey jake i'm leaving but i can by tomorrow after work if thats cool?" i asked him

"yeah sure i'll see you then" he said as he waved bye, then i put the phone back to my ear

"hey sorry about that-"

"whos Jacob?" he asked cutting me off

"oh just an old friend that i haven't seen in ages" i explained

"oh what are you guys doing?" he asked

"what do you mean?" i asked him confused

"you said you will come by after work?..what are you guys doing?" he asked again

"oh he bought some old motorcycles and he is going to fix then up" i explained

"bella" he said and then signed loudly on the phone

"what?" i asked

"a motorcycle... i don't think that is safe and i know Charlie wouldn't allow it" he said

"Edward i will be fine" i said telling him not to worry

"bella please please be safe" he said

" yes i will look i will call you later ok i just have to say goodbye to more people and then i will call you when i get home ok?" i asked him

"ok" he said and then hung up

I said goodbye to everyone else and hopped into the car with Charlie. "tonight was fun eh?" Charlie asked

"yeah it was i couldn't believe how much i had missed out on" i said to him

"yeah everyone did miss you" he said smiling at me. When we got home Charlie went to bed and i had a quick shower and called Edward back.

"hey" i heard him answer

"hey sorry about before" i apologised for taking so long to call him back

"that's ok" he said

"so how is school going?" i asked him

"yeah its going good i have a couple of test coming up i think i am going to go ok" he replied

"thats good...i miss you" i told him once again

" i know i miss you too" he said back "have you seen Alice lately?" he asked

"no actually she has just been busy with school" i told him

"oh ok..look hey its uhmm getting late we should really get to bed" he said

"oh ok well i will talk to you tomorrow?" i asked him

"yeah sure i love you" he said

"i love you too" i said back and then hung, i just wanted to be able to kiss him, this was killing me. I went to bed and dreamt of my Edward.

I woke up to my alarm going off at 8:30am, i sat up in bed and looked out the window where there was no sun just like a normal day. I got changed into a navy blue and white stripped top and jeans, then went downstairs to have breakfast.

At work was very quite i had mostly all calls but all i did was play on the computer checking on my Facebook and looking at others. I looked at Edwards page and he had been tagged into a picture from a party, must be a collage party. I clicked on it and he was him and another girl kissing his cheek.

She was pretty she had strawberry blond hair and had beautiful skin. I wasn't worrying that much cause i trust Edward but i was jealous. I finished work early as i knew no one was going to come and i drove straight down to la push.

"hey Jake" i said walking into the garage

"oh hey bella" he said walking over to me and hugging me

"how are you?" i asked him

"i'm good just been working on the bikes all day there almost finished" he said

"thats great" i said walking over to the chair and sitting down as he work on the bikes.

"so who where you talking to on the phone last night?" he asked starting conversation

"oh that was Edward my boyfriend" i told him

"oh you have a boyfriend?" he asked me not making eye contact

"yeah we met when i was coming to forks and yeah" i told him

"cool" he said

"do you have a girlfriend?" i asked him

"ah no not really" he said

"not really what does that mean?" i asked him

"well there is this girl at school her name is Nessie and i like her but i don't know if she likes me" he said looking at me

"well you should tell her" i told him as he laughed

"well it isn't that easy for men than women" he said

"how is it?" i asked him

" i don't know..." he said having nothing to say

"well you know what Edward never told me that he liked me and i thought he hated me but really he liked me" i told him "so you should tell her" i told him

"yeah maybe i will" he said looking at me

"good and tell me how it goes ok?" i asked him

"will do" he said laughing "ok well i'm done" he said standing up

"great now where are we riding them?" i asked him

"near the river we can put them in your truck and we can drove over there" he said

"great lets go"

Jacob showed me how to ride the bike and how to turn, it was so much fun, we rode then for the rest of the afternoon. Sadly the day was coming to an end and the sun was going down. We drove back to his house and put the bikes back into his garage.

"i had a really fun time" i told him as we walked back to my truck.

"yeah me too, we should do it again" he said

"yeah we should" i said back

I got into my truck and started it and looked back at jake, "make sure you tell Nessie ok" i reminded him

"i will thanks" he said chuckling

" bye" i said driving away.

When i got home Carlisle car was at the front of our house, i got out of my car and walked throw the front door. "ah there she is" i heard Charlie say from the lounge room, as i walked in i saw Carlisle and Esme "oh hello" i said to them

"hi" they both said at the same time

"what are you doing here?" i asked them

"oh we just come over for dinner" esme replied

"hey bella do you mind setting the table?" Charlie asked

"no that fine" i said back and then walked over to the kitchen and then i saw a beautiful face that i was dying to see. Edward.

"oh my god" i said as he smiled at me. I ran over to him and wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms over his neck. "i missed you so much" i whispered to him

" i know i miss you too" he said berrying his face in my neck.

"when did you get here?" i asked him as he settled me to the ground

"about a hour ago, i wanted to see you" he told me

"well i am glad your here, how long are you staying?" i asked him brushing my finger tips on the back of his neck

" just for 5 days and then i have to go back, which will be hard once again" he said kissing my lips, our kiss went on as i didn't want to move or let go of him. He pulled away and looked into my eyes

"i love you" he said to me

" i love you" i said back, "hey kids you wanna bring in the food?" i heard Charlie yell

"ok" i yell back and then chuckled.

Dinner was nice i held Edwards hand under the table loving the feel of is skin against my as he brushed his thumb against my hand. We all talked about how long it has been seen we were all together and that we should have dinner together more often. The night came to an end as we all said goodbye, Edward came up to me to kiss me on my cheek and whispered "stay up i will be over later" he said.

I stayed up in my room waiting for Edward listening to Charlies snores in the next room. Tap Tap, i heard and walked over to the window and saw Edward, i opened it and stuck my head out. "you coming up?" i whispered down to him.

"no i want you to come down" he said smiling at me

"WHAT?" i said maybe a little bit too loud

"shhhh" he said to me "just come down if you fall i will catch you" he said

"o-o-ok" i said a little scared. I put my legs through the window and slid down until i touched the bin. I turned around and saw Edward there holding his arms out for me. He helped me down and on to the ground and smiled at me. "where are we going?" i asked him as he pulled me over to his car.

"well i wanna spend every night with you so i wanna take you to the lake house and we can talk and watch a movie or something" he said

"ok" i said as he drove off.

When we got to the lake house we talked to each other and cuddle each other not wanting to let each other. We then started to watch a movie but half way through it, i leaned up and started to kiss him.

Our lips moved together as i was sitting against his lap and my arms around his neck and his arms around my waist. I opened my mouth and his tongue explored my mouth. Our tongues played with each other and it stopped when i pulled away and looked into his green eyes.

I pulled my arms away from his neck and to my top and lifted it over my head leaving me only in a bra and sweat pants. "bella" Edward started "no please don't talk" i told him and then started to kiss him again. He pulled me close and lifted me up and i wrapped my legs around his waist and his arms moved up and down my back.

He walked over to the bedroom and laid me down on the bed gently and i pulled him down on top of me not breaking the kiss. I lifted up his top and pulled it over his head and throw it on the floor and pulled his mouth back to mine. His lips when down my jaw line and then to my neck and started to suck on it softly. "bella are you sure?" Edward asked like always

"yes i do please don't say anymore" i said pulling him back to my face shutting him up. I pulled off his pants leaving him in boxers and the he pulled off mine leaving me in my undies and bra. The rest of that night was the most incredible night that i have ever had. He was so gentle with me and always made sure i wasn't uncomfortable or in any pain. We laid there with my head on his chest and he rubbed small circles over my bare back which made me fall asleep.

**Hope you liked it Please review!**

**Love Annabelle **


	8. OH MY GO!

**BPOV**

**Please review :) please!**

My eyes slowly open with my head on Edwards's chest, and my mind was going crazy over what happen last night between Edward and me. I was the most incredible night that has ever had in my life, I knew for sure that I didn't want to be with anyone else then Edward. I listen to his heart beat against my ear and listen to his breathing. I lifted my head to look up at him and he was sound asleep and he looked peaceful.

"Edward" i whispered to him "Edward" i said a little louder and his eyes slowly opened

"mmmm" was all he said, i moved my body up so our faces where inches and then i started to kiss his lips. His then opened again. "mmm hello" he said smiling at me. I moved on top of him and berried my head into his neck. "last night was the best night of my life" i told him

"yeah me to" he said lifting my head up to look at him "SHIT!" i yelled and jumping off from the bed

"What is it what's wrong?" Edward asked me as i got out of the bed and started to put my cloths back on

"Charlie" i said "he is properly freaking out where i am" i said

"oh shit i totally forgot" he said rushing out of the bed and putting his clothes on. Edward and i rushed over back to my house and we found Charlie there at the front and including Esme and Carlisle. SHIT i thought. We pulled up and we both got out of the car not speaking. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Charlie yelled at me.

"i'm sorry i-" i was then cut of by Edward

"it was me sir i told bella to come sneak out with me it wasn't her fault" he said

"Edward" Esme said to him disappointed

"i'm sorry mum and dad" he said looking down at his feet

"bella don't EVER do that again ok?" Charlie said pointing his finger at me

"yes i'm sorry too" i said to Charlie, Esme and Carlisle

"bella please get inside" Charlie said, i walked in side not saying goodbye to Edward and went to sit down on the couch. I heard them talking and then the door closed and Charlie walked over to me. "bella did he touch you?" he asked and my eye brows pulled together and i looked up at him

"no he would never dad" i said as i didn't like him talking about Edward like that. "Bella" Charlie said giving me a look

"DAD stop it Edward would never hurt me ok" i yelled at him

"watch the way you speak to me ok young lady" he said "your to young to be going out by yourself" he said

"oh my god, you're more angry that i sneaked out for one night then when i told you i ran away from home" i said "thats great" i added on

"thats it your grounded" he said "what?" i yelled

"dad pleas-" he cut me off, "bella that is my finally answer" he said "dad please Edward is only back in town for five days please don't ground me just ground me after Edward has left" i said hoping he would agree. He signed and then looked at me "fine but straight away when he leaves your grounded" he said walking over to the door "i'm going to the station i'll see you when i get home" he said and then shut the door.

I was alone at home and i all i wanted was Edward so i decided to call him. "hey" i heard him answer

"hey i just wanted to call you and see how you were going" i said

"yeah mum and dad where upset with me but they didn't get as mad as i thought they would" he said

"Edward you didn't need to take all the blame" i told him feeling sorry for him

"its ok and bella it was mostly my fault i told you to come sneak out with me" he said

"yeah but i would have been fine if i didn't tell you to shut up and sleep with me and i would have made it home" i told him

"bella do you regret sleeping with me?"

"no of course not, i would go back in time and do it again i would never regret sleeping with you" i told him

"oh good, i love you" he said in a happy voice

"i love you" i told him

"hey what are you doing tonight?" he asked me

"uhm i'm not sure why?" asking what he wanted to do

"well come over for dinner Alice is home and so it Jasper it would be nice for you to come over for dinner and Charlie" he said

"you think that would be ok with your parents even after today?"

"yeah sure my parents love you and they know we're adults so i see why not" he said

"ok well i will tell Charlie and i might see you there" i told him

"yep ok come over around 7" he said

"sure i love you" i told him smiling

"love you bye" he said and hung up.

I tossed my phone on my bed and was hoping Charlie would let us go to the Cullen's for dinner not just to see Edward but i was dying to see Alice i miss her so much. I then heard the front door open and then close. "dad?" i called out

"yeah" i heard him reply, i walked down the stairs and saw him putting his coat on the hook. "uhm the Cullen's invited us over for dinner sooo" i didn't know what else to say to him not wanting him to get mad at me.

"oh well do you want to go?" he asked looking up at me

"yeah sure, but just to let you know Alice is going to be there so i am not just going because of Edward" i told him

"oh great" he said as his face turned into a big smile

"yeah great" giving him a fake smile back and then returning back to my bedroom.

I had a shower and changed into clothes and walked downstairs to find Charlie ready and waiting for me. Charlie drove us to the Cullen's house and we didn't say a word to each other on the way there. When we pulled into their drive way and i wanted to tell him something.

"dad" i said as he turned off the car

"yeah" he said not looking at me

"can you please be easy on Edward tonight, and just forget about what happen today" i said hoping he would agree

"sure bells" he said looking at me and slightly smiling

"thanks" i said and i gave him a kiss on the cheek and then got out of the car and walked up the front steps with Charlie behind me.

Esme open the door and greeted and brought us into their house. I gave Alice a hug as she squealed and ran over to me. I missed Alice i really did. I then said hello to jasper and then saw Edward leaning against the kitchen bench. I walked over to him and gave him a quick smile and kissed him on the check not wanted Charlie to give me the look.

"how are you?" he asked me

"pretty good, look tonight can you come over later?" i asked him

"yep sure i guess why?" he asked his eyebrows coming together.

I shrugged "i just want to talk to you" i said smiling at him.

At the dinner table the parents were talking as us kids were talking together. I sat next to Alice and Edward was across from me. Our feet where playing under the table and we were giving each other smiles. "how is school going Alice?" i asked her

"its going good just hard with all the exams coming up." She told me

"yeah" i said understanding her precision.

"how is your work going bella?" she asked me

"its going good i love it, but some days it is really quite and other days it is busy but it is fun and it is just want i wanted to do" i told her

"lucky i took you shopping that day cause then you wouldn't have that job" she said to me giggling

"yeah thats true..hey do you want to do something tomorrow you know like all of us can go to the movies or something?" i asked wanting to do something with them.

"yeah sure thats a heaps good idea" Alice said cheerful.

"cool we can around lunch time" i said to them

"yep that good" Alice said as Edward and Jasper just nodded.

The night came to an end we said our goodbyes, i walked over to Edward gave him another kiss and reminding him to come over later tonight and then winking at him. The drive home was very quite it was so awkward with Charlie after what happen today, so i decided i didn't want any more awkwardness so i started to talk.

"you know that you can trust me dad?" i asked him

"yeah i know that" he said keeping his eyes on the road.

"i know but ever since today you ..we have been not talking as much and it is really awkward" i said telling the truth.

"bells i just don't like you having a boyfriend" he said

"why?" i asked

"cause i am used to see you a young girl and now your all grown up with Edward its just hard" he explained

"thats life we get old, people change, i'm not a little girl anymore and you just have to accept that" i told him and he just nodded.

"just be careful ok" he said and i knew what subject he was brining up.

"yeah i know dad" i told him not wanting him to say anymore.

We got home and we both went straight up to bed and saying goodnight to each other. Once in my room, i got changed into my pjs getting comfy and cleaned my room trying to do stuff so i would stay awake. About half an hour later i could hear Charlies snores from the other room, and my eye lids where struggling to stay up, until i heard "Tap, Tap" knowing it was Edward. I opened my window and saw Edward there like always with a smile on his face. Once he was up in my room i brought him over to my bed and we sat down, not talking just smiling at each other.

"why are you so quite?" i asked him pushing his shoulder.

"i don't know" he said smiling at me and then it faded away

"do you regret doing it last night?" he asked

"no, i would go back in time and do it again" i told him

"ok" he said leaning forward and kissing my lips. I kissed him back and pulling him so he was hovering over the top of me. My finger raced through his hair and down his neck and to his shoulders. He then pulled away and looked at me and smiled. His face was so perfect i didn't want to kiss another face then his.

"i have to asked you something" i said

"shoot away" he said sitting back up and pulling me up with him. "why do you have a picture of you and a girl kissing you?" i asked him.

"why are you jealous?" he asked smirking at me

"yes i am and now can you answer my question?"

"i was just at a party and we took pictures and she kissed my cheek no biggie" he said playing with him hands.

"well if you say so" i said kissing his cheek

"do you think we will get married in the future?" i asked him wanting to know what he will say

"ahh well i never really thought about it" he said frowning

"oh well it doesn't matter i mean i am only 18 just a bit to young for marriage" i told him slightly smiling.

"yeah thats true" he said "come here" he said pulling me on top of him lap and he started to kiss my collarbone and the way up my neck and to my lips. We couldn't keep our hands off each other for the rest of the night. We were forever touching and kissing soon enough he had to leave i held him close not wanting him to go but he reminded that i would see him tomorrow. He jump out the window and i watch him walk over to his car and drive away.

The next morning i woke up feeling really good, the sun was up and there wasn't a cloud in site, this wasn't a normal day at forks it was never sunny like today. I got changed into a pair of black leggings and a purple top and a grey cardigan. I had my breakfast by myself, while Charlie was at the station, then heard my phone ring. I reached through my bag and found my phone .It was Edward.

"hey hey" i said giggling

"hey" he said laughing at me. "i am going to pick you for the movies" he said

"oh ok thanks" i said smiling

"your welcome i'll see you then" he said and then hung up.

When he pick me up we Alice and Jasper where both in the car, and i gave Edward a kiss hello. On the way there we talked about a movie to watch so we decided to go watch the new movie Interception. We got our tickets and sat at the back of the cinema. I sat next to Edward and Alice, i was holding Edwards hand in the cinema and he lifted it up and kissed my hand and smiled at me.

After the movie was finished and i was still going over my head how the movie work, it was so confusing they were like in 4 dreams it was so confusing my brain started to hurt. On the way home Edward dropped Alice and Jasper at Jaspers house, and then he drove me home. When he pulled up into my drive way he parked the car and we looked at each other. I leaned over towards him and our lips met. My tongue traced over his bottom lips and the he pulled away, catching his breath.

"do you want to come in?" i asked him smiling at his beautiful face

"sure" he said getting out of the car.

Once in the house i pulled his hand in to my and then pulled in up the stairs into my bedroom, i closed the door and then pushed him on top of my bed. I crawled on top of him and started to kiss his lips, down to his jaw line and then to his neck. His hands moved up and down my back lifting up my top, i leaned up and took of my top, revelling my bra and then everything went on from there.

I laid on my stomach in my bed, and Edward was on his side pushing my hair off my shoulders and tracing shapes over them. "i don't want you to go back" i admitted to him

"i know i don't want to leave" he said moving over to me and kissing my cheek.

"then why don't you just stay here with me?" i asked

"cause i have school and i need to be in collage if i want to get an job in writing" he explained

"yeah i know it's just...its just o boring without you here" i said kissing his lips

"mmm its boring without you" he said against my lips. I rolled over on to my back pulling him on top of me. We both pulled away catching our breaths. " i have work tomorrow" i said

"yeah i know so maybe after you work i can take you out to dinner?" he said kissing my nose, i giggled and nodded. I then heard the front door open and then close, i looked over to Edward with his eyes wide open. We both got up and got changed quickly. I went down the stairs and Edward followed behind me. I heard sound from the kitchen thinking it was Charlie but when i walked in i saw...

**OHHHH who is it? Please review xxx Annabelle **


	9. This is not normal

BPOV

Please review

There i saw her Renee my mother. She turned around and saw me standing there with Edward. "mum...what are you doing here?" i asked her

"i...i just wanted to see you i miss you so much" she said walking closer towards me

"how, how did you get in here?" i asked her

"Charlie keeps his spare key in the same place" she said showing me the key

"oh, why did you come here?" i asked her

"bella..."she started

"no mum did you think you could try and bring me back home?" i asked yelling a little

"bella I'm" Edward said behind me, i looked up at him "no Edward stay" i told him

"bella who is this?" she asked

"why?" i asked being smart

"cause i am your mother and you do not speak to me like that" she said pointing her finger at me, i signed and rolled my eyes. "mum this is Edward my boyfriend" i told her "hi" Edward said behind me

"boyfriend?"

"yes boyfriend and he has been my boyfriend for pretty long time" i told her

"why didn't you tell me?" she asked

" i don't know" i said looking down at my feet

"Edward? Is it?" my mother said to him

"yes Edward, Edward Cullen" he said

"do you mind if i could have some alone time with my daughter?" she asked politely, "ah sure" he said nodding "i'll see you later?" he asked me

"yeah sure" i said back and he walked out the front door. I looked back a my mother and she had a little smile on her face. "he's cute" she said "yeah he's a real charm" i said walking pass her into the lounge room.

"bella please i just wanted to see you not to bring you back home" she said following behind me.

"really?" i asked her

"yes i just wanted to see my darling daughter it has been months" she said

I walked over to her and walked into her arms. He arms wrapped around my body and pulling me closer. She smelt the same as always like flowers, i did miss my mum having her around the house and when i wake up, i did really miss her.

"so where are you staying?" i asked pulling away

" i'm not sure so hotel not far away" she replied

" i missed you mum" i said coming clean

"i missed you" she said pulling me back into a hug.

We talked in the lounge room, telling me what she has been doing when i wasn't at home and after she had left phil. She took up cooking lessons and she has been doing more of her art that she had loved. I loved it, it was like having my old mum back before she met Phil. "so Edward huh?" she said smiling at me

"yeah" i said having an awkward laughing and not looking at her

"so are things serious?" she asked

"yeah they are i really like him" i told her

"he seems nice, i would like to get to know him" she said smiling at me

"yeah you'll like him, i mean Charlie even likes him...most of the time" i said

"yeah about your father do you know when he is getting home?" she asked

"soon, why do you want to go" i asked looking at her face

"no, no i just wanted to see your father, and talk to him" she said patting my hand.

"ok, well do you want to stay for dinner i was going to start to cook" i said to her

"yeah sure" she said as we both got off the couch

"you can show me your new cooking skills" i said laughing

We cook dinner together laughing at each other and enjoying each other's company. We cook a stir fry, which looked and smelled yummy not something you would see that Renee would cook. When Charlie got home he was just as surprised as i was when i saw Renee, weird enough they even hugged which i thought was not something you would see every day. After dinner we sat at the table talking and it was so weird because i don't have one memory of both of my parents and me sitting around a table talking altogether. It was nice.

"renee where are you staying?" Charlie asked her

"oh i was just going to book a room at a close hotel" she told him

"oh nonsense stay here, i can sleep in the basement in the pull out bed and you-"my mum cut him off

"no no its really fine" she said

"why don't you mum i mean if you stay here i can see you in the morning before i go to work" i told her

"well...ok but i get the basement it will make me more comfortable" she admitted.

"thats fine" Charlie said to her and smiling, this was not normal my parents were never like this when they were together. "well i'm going to bed" i'll see you in the morning" i told them giving them both a kiss on the cheek and then going up to my room.

The next morning i woke up and had a shower and got ready for work. I walked down the stairs to find renee and Charlie both already awake. "oh hey i didn't hear you guys get up" i told them gabbing 2 pieces of bread and put them in the toaster

"yeah we only just got up" my mother said

"oh ok well i am going to work after breakfast maybe we can go somewhere for lunch i don't think today will be busy at the shop" i told her

"sure sweetie we can all go out to dinner if you want?" she asked

"oh sorry i cant i told Edward that i will go to dinner with him cause he his only in town for a couple more days" i told her putting peanut butter on my toast

"oh ok well maybe tomorrow night and maybe i can met his parents?" she suggested

"oh you want to met his parents?" i asked swallowing my food

"yeah"

"hey that's a great idea we can met them at the diner it will be fun" Charlie said nodding at my mum

"sure fine...uhmmm i got to go i'll see you guys later" i said waling backwards at the door still looking at them. They were so weird what has gotten into them?

As i told mum work wasn't busy and she came around to the shop. I showed her around telling her what i do and what pictures i have taken and she never knew how much talent i had in pictures she even bought one just so she would make me feel good.

Mum left for home saying she was tired and i told her i will see her at home. I was on the computer doing some paper work when Edward walked through the door. "oh hello" i said standing up and kissing him.

"hey how are you?" he said looking at my face.

"yeah i'm good mum just left i was showing her around the shop" i told him

"oh so everything is fine with your mum?" he asked

"yeah it all cool and surprisingly her and my dad are getting along well i mean to well" my eye brows frowning

"well thats good inst it?" he asked

"yeah i guess but i have just never seen my parents like that" i told him

"mmm well you should be happy for them" he said kissing my forehead

"yeah...hey what are you doing tonight?" i asked him

"uhmm the family is going down to the diner for dinner, do you want to come?" he asked

"yeah i will just check with mum and dad hey do you think it will be ok that they can come?" i asked

"yeah of course" he said brushing the hair off my face

" great i'll see you then" i said

"good i love you" he said walking to the door

"love you too" i said and then he was gone.

When i got home i told mum that if she would like to go to the diner and met Edwards family and of course she wanted to which i never thought she would, and Charlie would always agree to go down to the diner.

When we got there Renee met Esme and Carlisle and they got on well, i spent most of my time with Alice talking to her about school. "hey bella i want to ask you something" she said

"yeah sure...what?" i said my eyebrows lifting up

"next weekend, rose is coming home and her and i were going to go down to how house lake and take out the boat and have a girl weekend do you want to come?" she asked

"ahh are you sure i mean you guys are sisters you guys can have a fun weekend without me" i told her

"WHAT?...bella you a pretty much family now please come with us?" she begged and giving me the puppy dog eyes.

"oh fine" i said smiling at her

We had our dinner and we were heading out the door and Edward came up to me wrapping his arms around my small waist. "do you want to come over?" he asked

"what?"

"come over at our house you haven't seen my room yet" he said with a crocked smile

"yeah your right i haven't seen your room yet" i said being cheeky

"so you want to come?" he asked again

" i don't think my parents will allow it" i said sadly

"come on i asked my parents they fine just as long we are responsible" he said as i gave him a face

"just ask" he said

"its not that easy" i said back to him

"just try" he said pushing me towards the parents talking

"mum..." i started

"yes sweetie?" she said looking at me

"can i talk to you?" i said pulling her away from Charlie, Esme and Carlisle

"what?" she said "uhmm mum can i stay at the Cullen's house tonight?" i asked my heart bumping

"mmm are you going to be staying in edward's room?" she asked being a parent

"i guess" having an awkward smile

"well just be careful ok" she said knowing what she meant

"yeah i know" i told her not making eye contact

"ok well i just wont tell your father that you are sleeping in the same room as Edward ok" she said

"thanks mum" i said giving her a hug.

When we got to the Cullen's it was late and everyone went to their rooms and said goodnight to each other. Edward held my hand and we walked up the stairs into his room. We walked in and the walls were a light cream, he had a huge self full of books and cds. He had a queen sized bed in the corner and then his computer desk in the other corner. I thought his room was the best he had a huge window, and you could see the hole forest and the moonlight was coming in from the sky.

"your room is amazing" i told him

"yeah its ok" he said not thinking it was a cool room

"are you crazy i wish i had a room like this, its so cool" i said walking around his room looking at all his stuff.

"yeah well do you want some spare cloths to wear to bed?" he asked walking over to his wardrobe

"yes please"

He gave me a t-shirt which was huge on me and it looked like a dress. We both got into bed and we were cuddling up to each other and not talking just enjoying each other's company. I started to think about when Edward leaves again, i missed him so much when he left before, what am i going to do now? I just wanted him to stay here with me.

The next morning i woke up with the sun on my face, i leaned up and looked out the window the forest looked so pretty, i looked to my side and saw Edward sound asleep. I moved off the bed gently, not waking him.

I put on my clothes from last night and went down stairs. I found Esme and Carlisle up and in the kitchen. "good morning" i told them both

"good morning bella" they both said

"how did you sleep?" Esme asked

"really good thank you for letting me stay over by the way" i told them

"oh its fine sweetie your always welcome here" she told me

"thanks"

"bella would you like some eggs for breakfast?" Carlisle asked me

"sure thank you" i said

I had breakfast with Carlisle and Esme which was really nice i never really talk to them and it was nice. Esme was telling me how she wanted to change around the dining room around and what colours she is going to have on the wall. We just finished our breakfast Alice came down the stairs looking beautiful as always.

"good morning everyone" she sang

"morning" we all said

"hey is there any food left?" she asked

"yeah sweetie on the counter" esme said picking up my place

Alice came down and sat next to me and started to eat. "so what are you doing today?" she asked me

"i'm not sure do you want to do something?" i asked her

"if you want we can go to the shops, well i was actually going to go to Jaspers house for lunch did you want to come?" she asked

"yeah i guess can Edward come to?" i asked

"of course silly" she said taking a bite out of her food.

"ok" i said laughing, "you know what i am going to go check on Edward" i said to her

"ok" she said as i got up from the table

I walked into Edwards room and he was still asleep in his bed with the blankets wrapped around him. I walked over to the bed and sat down next to him and brushed his hair off his face. "Edward" i whispered

"Edward babe wake up" i told him, he didn't move

"Edward" i said louder and his eyes opened

"hey" he said sleepy

"hey you ready to wake up it is almost noon" i said to him

"yeah ok" he said sitting up and stretching.

"were you sleepy?" i asked him

"yeah i guess i was i don't know but i feel good" he said smiling

"well you get changed and there is breakfast downstairs for you" i told him kissing his lips.

I let him get change and have some privacy while i was downstairs with Alice.

"so how are you and Jasper going?" i asked her

"yeah where going i really love him bella" she said blushing

"aww thats cute, i haven't seen Jasper in ages" i told her

"yeah i know, you haven't seen his place have you?" she asked

"nope"

"its really nice, i am thinking about moving in there" she told me

"really?" i asked surprised

"yeah but don't tell mum and dad yet i haven't told them yet and not Edward" she told me

"yeah of course...alice that really great" i told her

"yeah...so have you and Edward thought about moving in together?" she aksed

"uhmm well..." i was cut off

"good morning Alice" Edward said coming into the kitchen and grabbing food

"morning, so you coming to Jaspers house?" she asked him

"yep" he said and smiled at me and gave me a wink. I smiled back, i never thought about moving in with Edward i would be nice having around, maybe later i will have a talk with him about it.

HOPE YOU IIKED IT REVIEW!


End file.
